Not what she seems II I'm Still Here
by UnlovedBandNerd
Summary: Kagome is part of the CIA along with all of the Inu group. Her undercover name, Kago Star. She gets a mission along with the others to protect a guy named Maru. Why does he seem so firmiliar and why is he such a pain in the butt? SessKag
1. This is Now

Story number 2... hope you like!... parents can be a drag... I might not be able to update as often as before because my parents stole the little internet connecter for roadrunner for no apparent reason so yeah. I'll still update though. Tiff  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Inu and co.  
  
Summary- Kagome is part of the CIA along with all of the Inu group. Her undercover name, Kago Star. She gets a mission along with the others to protect a guy named Maru. Why does he seem so firmiliar and why is he such a pain in the butt? SessKag  
  
Chapter 1- This is Now  
  
I sat on the beach in Flordia as the wind blew my hair in my face. I was wearing a pair of blue jean shorts and a black tank top. On my leg was strapped a gun and my side, a sword. My hair went to my waist when it was down but I always wore it up with a few strands hanging in my face, they were silver. I was wearing a pair of black combat boots that went up half my calf as I slowly stood to my feet. I urned around to see Inu Yasha running at me and I smiled at him.  
  
" Kagome, your needed at headquarters," he said grabbing my hand. He dragged me all the way there until we reached the front door when he turned to me, " it's been two years today, hasn't it?" he questioned and I nodded. He pulled me into an embrace and rubbed my back, " don't worry, we will find him, he wouldn't want you to cry over him though."  
  
" Alright," I said putting on a fake smile looking up at him. He had his short black hair spiked at the top with a few red highlights. He wore a pair of black baggy pants and a white muscle shirt.  
  
" Let's go," he said as we walked in to join the others already seated at the table. I sat by Sango right when the Cammander walked in.  
  
" General Higurashi, you ans your comrads have a new mission, do you accept?" Mr. Siato questioned as I nodded. He handed me a folder with a picture of two people. There was a guy with black hair that was at least down to his waist with green eyes.  
  
Name- Maru Taka  
  
Age- 27 (??)  
  
DOB- ??  
  
Hair- black  
  
Eyes- emerald  
  
height- 6' 2  
  
gender- male  
  
Birth place- Western Japan  
  
second file.  
  
name- Kik Hara  
  
Age- 23  
  
hair- black  
  
eyes- blue  
  
DOB- 1-5-00  
  
height- 5'8  
  
gender- female  
  
Birth place- N/A  
  
When I looked at the picture of Kik it reminded me of looking at Kikyo, they looked excatly the same even more than I did to her. I was cut out of thought when the Cammander spoke up again.  
  
" They are in need of protecting, there are people out for there lives because of a new product that hasn't been released yet. Your job is to kill anyone that could try anything as stupid enough to assassinate them," he stated as I stood up.  
  
" Yes sir," I said as we walked out of the meeting. Shippo met up with us and gave us a few things for our trip. Shippo was to young to work with us but he made the best weapons and equipment.  
  
" Mama, be safe while you are gone alright," he said giving me a hug.  
  
" Alright, tell Rin bye for me alright? and make sure she does her homework," I stated walking away towards our plane. I took a seat by the window and looked over the information again. We would be going to New York and be staying in a mansion.  
  
" Kag, you've been really quiet lately, is there something on your mind?" I heard Miroku ask and then heard a loud thud. Inu Yasha had punshed Miroku causing him to hit the wall as we took off.  
  
" Thanks Inu," I stated turning my attention back to the window. It was about an hour rip before we ended up at the house. I had already changed into some new clothes as we came to the front door. All of us eyed each other and Inu Yasha was about to knock on the door when it opened to reviel a guy dressed in butlers clothing.  
  
" Good evening Lady Star, please you may enter," he said as all four of us entered the room.  
  
" Good evening to yourself kind sir," I said, " is Mr. Taka around?"  
  
" He is up in his study, please wait in the living room and I will bring him down shortly," he said walking upstairs as we sat down. None of us talked, just looked around the place. It was so big and I couldn't imagine living in such a big place in my lifetime. The biggest p[ace I had every been in was Sesshomaru's castle in the past, but this place was huge!  
  
" May I help you?" I heard someone ask from the doorway as I turned my eyes to look at Maru.  
  
" Mr. Taka if I may guess," I said standing up to shake his hand.  
  
" Yes, now who are you?" he questioned as I turned to the others.  
  
" This is , Yash, Mir, San, and I am Kago, we were sent here to prtect you and your lady friend," I said bowing in respect.  
  
" Ah yeah, the generals, which one of you will be the leader in this?" he questioned looking at Miroku and Inu Yasha.  
  
" I am sir," I stated taking a seat next to Sango.  
  
" They sent me a mear girl to protect me? Is this some kind of joke? Sending a lady to do a man's job," he stated in disgust. I kept my anger in check during his rant on how it was a man's job.  
  
"General, please calm down," I heard Miroku say from behind me.  
  
" I assure you Mr. Taka, I am the best for the job as are my friends," I stated trying my best not to kill him as I saw a girl walk in. I heard Inu Yasha gasp when he saw her.  
  
" Who are they?" she questioned walking up to me. We shook hands and I saw her smirk at the others.  
  
" General Star, Kik," I heard Maru say as she turned back to me.  
  
" Who would put a bitch like her in charge?" she questioned me as I turned my back to her.  
  
" San and Mir will stay with Kik, and Inu and I will stay with Mr. Taka. Any questions?" I asked turning back to face them.  
  
" Why would the CIA send a little girl to do this job?" Kik questioned.  
  
" I may only be 20 but I assure you I have never failed a mission yet and I have the proper training," I stated.  
  
" Whatever, we'll soon find out if you are just bluffing or if what you say is true," she spat walking away from us as Sango and Miroku followed her.  
  
" Your stuff is already in your rooms, if you would follow me," Maru stated turning away from us.  
  
" Kago, cheer up, they will learn to respect you," Inu Yasha stated walking next to me. We were showed to our rooms and I stood outside on the balcony watching the sunset when I heard the door open to my room. I walked back inside to find Maru sitting on the bed looking at me.  
  
" Mr. Taka, to what do I owe the honor?" I questioned leaning against the wall with a pistol in my hand.  
  
" Information," he stated and I nodded.  
  
" What about?" I questioned as he stood up walking up to me.  
  
" Just so you know, I don't trust anyone so don't expect my trust," he stated as I loaded some bullets into the gun making it click.  
  
" Expect the same from me, I'm here for one reason and one reason only," I stated as he looked at me confusly.  
  
" And what would that be General?" he questioned.  
  
" I never back out of an order, now, if you'll excuse me, I have some studying to finish," I stated walking over to my labtop computer opening it.  
  
" You dare ignore me?" he snapped as I looked up at him.  
  
" Tell me, who is this guy that threathens you and your lady's life?" I questioned.  
  
" His name is Naraku Ran, he is after a few things of mine," he stated causing me to gasp.  
  
* Naraku? Alive?* I questioned in shock looking at him.  
  
" Naraku you say, how can that be? I personally killed him two years ago with my comrades," I stated as he glared at me.  
  
" You don't believe what I am telling you then? How do you expect to protect me if you do not believe in what I am saying?" he questioned as I glaced up at him.  
  
" Depends, how do you protect someone when they are now willing to trust you?" I asked turning back to my work, " I will be standing watch outside your room tonight."  
  
" You will do no such thing," he said as I stood up.  
  
" It's for your own good Mr. Taka, if I remember Naraku as well as I think I do then he knows that we have arrived and will test us on if we can truely protect you," I stated.  
  
" That was then, this is now, things change General," he stated about to walk out of my room.  
  
" You can't argue with us, all four of us have the same veiw on the matter and we will do anything for the mission. Naraku will send one of his people tonight and I will be there to stop it," I stated as he left the room leaving me in my thoughts. This was going to be a long night, I could feel it.  
  
So... what do you think? I know it's pretty boring right now but it will get better I promise you that!! Please read and reveiw! Tiff. No Flames please! 


	2. Fight and Invitation

Well... I put 2 chapters up at once... ha! Oh well... please read and reveiw!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Inu and co!  
  
Chapter 2- Fight and Invitation  
  
I stood outside his room for an hour until Inu Yasha walked up to me. He shook his head at my appearance and placed a hand on my shoulder.  
  
" Kag, let me take over, alot has happened today and you are pushing yourself, please, go back to your room and sleep," he stated pushing me into my room.  
  
" Thanks Yash," I whispered with a yawn going into my room. Once I hit the bed I was asleep until I heard the sound of glass breaking from Maru's and I grabbed my sword running out of the room. I unsheathed it and burst into the room to see Inu Yasha holding off Kagura with his sword, which isn't transformed, " I'll take over this one!"  
  
I flipped over Inu Yasha's head and kicked Kagura in the gut causing her to fall backwards.  
  
" I wasn't aware that you would be the one's here, no need, I will kill you this time," she stated charging me as I jumped onto the balcony. She followed as I jumped onto the rooftop getting into battle stance.  
  
" I won't go so easy on you this time," I stated lunging towards her with Tokijin in my hands. She teleported behind me attacking but I turned just in time and blocked it. The others burst through the door along with Maru and Kik as we dueled.  
  
" I see we have attracted some attention, let me make this as painless as possible for you little miko," she yelled with a laugh causing the air around me to become like knives. I cut through them and made my way to the one controling them. I pushed the sword through her gut and she fell onto the blade causing it to go all the way through, " you've gotten stronger since we last met, this won't go unnoticed."  
  
She pushed me back causing me to kneel down on one knee as she retreated. I sighed and flung the blood off of my sword putting it back where it belonged on my side.  
  
" Always were the type to run away once the going got tough," I stated turning to the group looking at me.  
  
" Kag!" Inu Yasha yelled as I walked up to them.  
  
" I will explain inside, please," I stated as Maru showed us to the living room where I sat on the couch.  
  
" That was Kagaru right? Does that mean Kanna is back as well?" Sango questioned as I nodded.  
  
" As is Naraku, they have come back, I don't know how they did but they are here once again," I stated. I touched the hilt of the sword at my side as I closed my eyes.  
  
* I wish you were here to help me again, I don't know if I can do this by myself,* I thought as I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see Sango.  
  
" You miss him, we all do, we know what today marks Kag, we know that this is the day you had to leave him," she said as I nodded.  
  
" That will not happen again, I'm sorry, you may punish me any way you want, I deserve it. Shall we continue on what we were doing before the attack?" I questioned standing up with a smile on my face.  
  
* Who is she talking about? Why does it make her punished if she thinks about him?* Maru questioned.  
  
* That was fast.* Inu Yasha thought nodding as we headed back to out posts. I stood guard the rest of the night and when Inu Yasha came to take over I went to my room and took a shower. I changed into a pair of black dress pants and a red blouse along with a pair of black dress shoes. I had a dagger strapped to my leg and one on my arm. I walked out of the room and back to Maru's where I found Inu Yasha.  
  
" I will take over Yash," I stated as he walked away. I heard some wierd noises coming from the room and I quickly opened the door to see Maru on top of Kik pinning her to the bed. ( not what you expected was it?)  
  
" What are you doing in here bitch?" Kik questioned as I turned away.  
  
" Sorry, I didn't know you two were doing the naughty or I wouldn't have come in, my apoligies," I stated walking out of the room.  
  
* Not excatly what I wanted to see in the morning, geez, couldn't they have done that last night instead of this morning when they have work, my God what is the world coming to?* I thought placing my hand on my head. The door slammed behind me as I got pinned against the wall by Kik. I let her pin me and I didn't struggle under her hold just so I could see what her next move would be.  
  
" I see that you always have to come in at the wrong times, see to it that it doesn't happen again or I will have your head," she spat.  
  
" Unhand me, I didn't know alright, what gives you the right to accuse me falsely?" I questioned as she slammed me up against the wall. Maru walked out of the room and looked at us.  
  
" You wouldn't know what love is do you? Of course you don't," she spat letting go of me walking off.  
  
" Of course I know what love is, he just couldn't be with me gay fag," I spat under my breath, "what's her problem?" I questioned myself outloud leaning up against the wall.  
  
" She's just mad that I caught her in my room is all, what you saw was not what it looked like," he stated defensively.  
  
" Hey, I'm not here to judge, if you two were going to do something by all means do it, I'm just here for your protection," I stated as he motioned me to follow him.  
  
" You will be working as my secretary as I said last night," he said.  
  
" I thought that was Kik's job, that's what it said in the information I recieved," I stated as he shot me a cold glare. * Dag, that was colder than Sesshomaru's glare.*  
  
" She doesn't work for me anymore, I caught her stealing some information from me a few days ago and she will be moving out shortly," he explained as I nodded, " come now, we shall leave now."  
  
He walked to the limo and held the door open for me as I slid in and he sat next to me.  
  
" There's something I wanted to ask you last night," he said looking at me.  
  
" Continue."  
  
" That women, Kagura, she called you a miko, why is this?" he questioned as I sighed.  
  
" Because I am one. I was trained as one and I am a shrine pristess. She remembers me from the last time we fought and she is going to tell Naraku that I am here, most likely he will stop trying to go after you and go after me," I explained as he looked at me comfused, " I have something he wants and needs."  
  
" What would that be?" he questioned and I shook my head.  
  
" Can't say, only the one's I trust know of it," I said turning my gaze to the window when I heard him growl.  
  
* Oh yeah, that's real professional* I thought causing him to growl louder, " if you think you can get the information by tapping into my thoughts you are highly mistaken, I have a barrier surrounding my mind."  
  
The rest of the ride there was quiet and nobody spoke until we showed up at the building and we walked in. He showed me to the room and brought in an extra chair for me to sit in by him. He did his work and I did a few things he told me to do. Sitting there next to him made me start to think back to when Sesshomaru would hold me close to him.  
  
" General, there is a ball tomorrow, you will be coming with me," he stated. I looked at him shocked that he would order me that.  
  
" Fine," I said. * I'm sorry Sess, I miss you and I want to dance with you instead of him, God I miss you so much.*  
  
" I will provide the dress and everything you will need," he said, " now let us go, it is late."  
  
" I didn't know it had gotten so late," I stated as we walked to the limo and it took us to the mansion. We went our seprate ways and I went to my room to change into some night clothes. I took my post outside of Maru's door when he walked up to me and motioned for me to follow him into the room and I did.  
  
" You wanted something?" I questioned as I sat in a chair with my sword across my lap.  
  
" You will stay in here tonight, the other have already been told this and will not be coming to take over your post. I trust that you are a light sleeper and if someone tries anything you will kill them," he stated taking his shirt off. I looked away from him as he did and I felt my cheeks start to burn.  
  
* Chill girl, you are in love with someone else so don't think of the guy standing in front of you,* I thought griping the hilt of the sword. I dropped my head to my chest and propped my feet up onto the desk in front of me and meditated.  
  
" Tell me, where did you get that sword?" he questioned crawling into his bed throwing me a cover.  
  
" A very good friend of mine two years ago," I stated wrapping the blanket around me nodding off to sleep. I woke up the next day in a soft bed and I slowly sat up to see Maru looking at me.  
  
* Pretty eyes,* I heard him think and I hit his arm.  
  
" Stop that, I don't have pretty eyes," I stated and he looked at me.  
  
" Whatever you say General," he said standing up. He helped me to my feet and he handed me my sword.  
  
" It didn't posses you?" I questioned holding it.  
  
" Why would it? Does it find joy in possessing people?" he questioned and I shook my head.  
  
" When I first got the sword it tried to posses me but I purified it and whenever someone else tries to touch it it tries to posses them," I stated as he handed me something.  
  
" This is the dress you will be wearing tonight, everything else is already in your room, I don't have work today so we will remain at home all day today for you to get ready," he stated and I gave him a wierd look.  
  
" Why would it take me all day to get ready?" I questioned as he pulled on my hair alittle.  
  
" Because you are getting this cut and styled," he stated walking away from me with a smirk of his face.  
  
* Why that Jerk!* I yelled in my mind.  
  
Well... this is chapter 2... what do you think? stupid... ok... cool?? can die and burn in hell? Please tell me! Read and reveiw please... I don't care if you have already reveiwed! Tiff 


	3. Mr Higurashi

Tiff here... what's up? Have you ever being Skiing? God, it's SO much fun but man do your legs hurt the next moring. I can barely move. *hints the reason I'm updateing my story*  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Inu and co.  
  
Chapter 3- Mr. Higurashi  
  
The start of the next day was long and boring. Maru set up a hair appointment for me and that lasted for about two hours because the ladys didn't know how to cut my hair. They ended up cutting it to my shoulders in layers which I hated with a passion because it was the same hairstyle I had when I had left Sesshomaru. When I finally made it back to the mansion Sango did my nails and we sent the rest od the day talking about our new enemy.  
  
" So Kagome, do you really think that Naraku is still alive. I swear I saw you kill him with Sesshomaru's help," she said and I nodded.  
  
" Believe it or not that was Kagura and I know Inu Yasha killed her so I know he has to be back," I stated laying down on her bed as I heard someone grunt in frustration from across the hall, " isn't that Maru's study?"  
  
" Yeah, I think he is pissed at the fact that the person who was going to sing at the ball never got the memo," she stated looking at me with a smirk on her face.  
  
" Who was going to sing?" I questioned eyeing her.  
  
" You," she stated and I fell over anime style.  
  
" Me? I was going to sing at the ball? How come I never got the memo? Oh, right, that's because Rin was the last person to check my e-mail and she deleted it," I said rolling off the bed and onto the floor, " man, she needs to learn to leave my stuff alone."  
  
" Yeah, well, how about you go in there and say you will sing in the your place, I mean 'her' place since you are the same people," she explained. I looked at her trying to figure out what she just said when she pushed me out of the room, " just say you will fill in for her."  
  
I sighed as I slowly knocked on the door.  
  
" Come in," I heard as I opened the door sitting down in the chair in front of his desk, " what do you want General?"  
  
" I couldn't help but notice that you were frustrated because the singer you requested never got the memo," I stated and he nodded, " then how about I fill in for awhile."  
  
" Are you saying you know how to sing?" he questioned with confusion written all over his face.  
  
" I'm a part time singer in Japan and my band is called 'Misfits'," I explained as he stilled looked at me funny.  
  
" I can't just take your word for it, I would have to here you sing a song, General," he said and I nodded. He turned on the radio and the song 'I'm with you' was on. It had just started and I started to sing along with it til the end. I looked at the ground when it ended waiting for him to speak but he never did. I lift my head to meet his eyes in an intense stare.  
  
" I'm sorry?" I questioned as he gaped at me.  
  
" Oh, forgive me, I have never heard someone sing as pretty as you before besides one, you will do," he stated waving me out of the room and I gladly left. I went back to Sango's room to find her on the internet talking to Shippou about our mission.  
  
" How did it go?" she questioned as I smiled.  
  
" Looks like I have to sing now, at least for half of the ball," I stated as she pushed the keyboard in and stood up.  
  
" Then lets get you pretty for tonight," she cheered pushing me onto the chair in front of the mirror. She did my make up and put half of my hair up into a clip leaving my bangs down. She shewed me into my room to get dressed so I did. The dress was black that was low cut in the back revieling my scar and it was a spagetti strap so I showed my arms. The sode went to my knees and the other went down at least to my ankels at a slant. . The shoes I wore were open hole toes and high heals with a strap the tied around my ankles. I focused my energy on my moon/star necklace and ring and they vanished only leaving the gold locket. I made my way back to Sangos room and she looked at me.  
  
" The only problem is the kanji on your arm, you can't make it vanish today because it's the night before the full moon," she stated and I nodded.  
  
" I know, maybe I can get a shawl or something, it would also cover the scar on my back, should I ask Maru?" I questioned and she shook her head walking over to the closet. She pulled out a black shawl and I drapped it over my shoulders.  
  
" One more thing," she said handing me some contacts, " they have a mini camera in them and it will be displayed on my TV, whatever you see I see."  
  
There was a knock at the door then it opened to reveil Inu Yasha in a black Tuxedo.  
  
" Someone looks handsom," I teased earning a growl. I giggled as he walked me out of the room and into the livingroom where Maru waited. I walked up to him and he handed me a few CDs as we walked out to the limo.  
  
" You look nice," he whispered in my ear and I smiled.  
  
" Thanks," I said as the limo drove off in the direction of the ball. Once we got there Maru showed me to the stage and he put the CDs in and I started to sing. I was up there for over two hours before I decided just to put in a CD with the voices on them and walked up to Inu Yasha.  
  
" You did better than I thought you would," he smirked and I hit his arm playfully.  
  
" Your such a jerk Yash," I complained as Maru walked up with a guy that I thought looked familiar.  
  
" Oh, so is this your wife?" I heard someone ask as I turned around to face Maru and two other people. He shook his head and looked at me.  
  
" Lady Star, this is a good friend of mine, Mr. Higurashi and his wife," he said causing me to gasp.  
  
" Spike?" I whispered under my breath causing all eyes to turn to me.  
  
" Why, yes, that is my name, would you mind telling me how you know it?" he questioned as I looked at the ground. I could tell he was staring a hole through my head so I looked up.  
  
" Um... could we go some where else and talk about this?" I questioned looking at him only to be glared at as I placed my hand in front of his face revieling the ring for a brief second before willing it to vaniah again, " please?"  
  
" Come this way. I will be back shortly," he said to Maru and his wife, Yugi ( haha... sound familiar?)  
  
" Yash, take over my post," I stated before following Spike out of the room and onto a balcony.  
  
" Oh my God, Iris, is that you?" he questioned touching my face as I nodded. He threw his arms around me and I put mine around his neck attempting not to cry.  
  
" I've missed you so much Spike, god, it's so good to see you again, I can't believe I found you!" I exclaimed as we broke the hug and I leaned against the bar looking out at the stars. I took off my shawl and showed him the kanji on my arm for further proff as it glowed a blood red.  
  
" Why is it glowing?" he questioned running a finger over it.  
  
" I does every night before the full moon, I guess it's a warning that I am going to transform," I explained as he nodded, " how is... Sesshomaru?" I whispered as he looked at me.  
  
" You'll find out in good time, how did you come to America?" he questioned and I looked up at him.  
  
" I came to work for the CIA, Maru is currently under my protection from Naraku. Mom is at home with Kyo, my half brother, his father is Naraku as you might have already guessed," I stated looking towards the moon.  
  
" I see," he said taking the spot next to me, " we should go back in before people start to think things."  
  
We walked back in and back to the group only to be stared at funny.  
  
" Kag, why did you leave Mr. Taka with me?" Inu Yasha questioned looking at me. I gave him a look that said 'tell you later' as he walked off.  
  
" Mr. Higurashi, Mr. Taka, what a pleasent suprise seeing you here," we heard from behind us as we turned around to face Naraku.  
  
" You again?" I questioned as he smirked at me.  
  
" You remember me then? That's what I hoped for love," he stated causing me to gag.  
  
" What do you want Naraku?" Spike snapped walking in front of me but not before Nraku cut my arm with his claws causing my shawl to fall to the ground.  
  
" I just wanted to ask where my son was ," he said looking at me.  
  
" Everyone, leave this to me," I whispered as they took a step back as I willed the Tokijin to appear in my hand. Once it did I lundged at him but he blocked as Inu Yasha came up behind him slicing him down the middle with the untransformed sword. Naraku dissapeared as one of his dolls fell to the ground and snapped in half.  
  
" Here we go again," Inu Yasha said looking to me as I sheathed my sword again turning to the others.  
  
" Please resume what you were doing before this happened," I stated placing a hand over my wounded arm. Someone ran up to me and pulled me into the nurses office of the building as I looked up into the persons eyes not expecting to see who I saw.  
  
" You got hurt pretty bad out there, thank god your okay though," he stated starting to clean my wound.  
  
" Hojo, what are you doing here?" I questioned causing him to laugh.  
  
" Oh Kagome, come on, I work for Mr. Taka, I'm one of his best spokesman. I must say I never ecpected you to come here as a General to protect him, you even changed you name so nobody would reconize you, I guess it didn't work did it?" he questioned as Maru walked in.  
  
" We are leaving," he stated as I turned to Hojo.  
  
" It was really nice to see you again Hojo, and it was nice talking to you again, maybe when I'm not on a mission we can go out and get some coffee or something," I said standing up walking over to Maru.  
  
" That would be nice, see you later," he said as we walked out of the room and out of the building.  
  
" How do you know him?" Maru questioned as all three of us got into the limo as it drove off.  
  
" Just a fiend from high school is all, now, we have a few things to discuss once we are back at your house Maru, there will be addressed tomorrow with the rest of the group," I said turning my gaze to the window. The rest of the ride was quiet until we got to the house and we went our seprate ways to our rooms. I quickly changed and took watch in Maru's room in the chair as he slept in his bed.  
  
* How am I going to explain this one to him?* I questioned in my mind as I fell into a light sleep.  
  
So... what do you think?? Stupid... good... okay?? Let me know okay? Please read and reveiw! Sorry for spelling errors!! Tiff. 


	4. Painful Transformation

Yo, what's up? Tiff here! I'm really really bored and I'm going to end up getting grounded from the internet really soon because of my Biology grade... so... if I don't update for awhile that is why! Well... enough of my rant... I will continue with the story now!  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Inu and co.  
  
Chapter 4- Painful Transformation.  
  
I woke up with the feeling that I was being watched and I jumpedo ut of my chair to see Maru sitting indian style on his bed looking at me.  
  
" It's about time you woke up, you know you snore really loud," he stated with a laugh. I threw a pillow at him and walked out of his room.  
  
" San will be taking my place in protecting you today allong with Mir, Yash and I must go elsewhere and discuss some matters," I stated shutting his door. I walked into mine and took a quickly shower. My wounded arm was already healed and it didn't leave a scar. I changed into a pair of black baggy pants and an aqua turtleneck. I wore a red bandana on my head and my black combat boots as I walked out of the room strapping Tokijin to my waist. As I walked out I saw Inu Yahsa walk up to me with an injector in his hand as he grabbed my hand.  
  
" You know, this is starting to get old," I stated lifting the sleeve over arm right arm as he injected the liquid into my body.  
  
" It's for your own good," he said as I felt my energy start to drain. I felt myselt beginning to change into my demon form but I still had enough power to pervent my transformation here, well, maybe the things that I couldn't hide anyways. I could hear chit chat from down the hallway and I knew I had gotten my dog ears back. I heard footsteps and saw Maru approching us.  
  
* Did her eyes just turn red?* he questioned as I smiled at him.  
  
" We really must be leaving," I stated as Inu Yasha and I walked away from him.  
  
***********************Maru's POV************************  
  
* Damn, I think I'm losing it,* I thought before entering my room once again. I inhaled sharply and stopped midway.  
  
" What smell, that's a half-breed in my place, that can't be, the only people here today was the General," I stated outloud turning to the window where I saw her and her friend walking to the nearby forest, " talk my ass, I bet there involved but it's against regulations so they see each other secretly."  
  
I heard a knock on the door and I told them to come in as I saw the servent come in.  
  
" My lord I haven't seen you in so long, I thought something had happened to you," I heard him say as I rolled my eyes. Even after all these years he still didn't have faith in my abilities to take care of myself while he was away.  
  
" I'm disappointed you think of me so lowly Jaken," I stated emotionlessly turning to him.  
  
" I'm sorry my lord, it won't happen again, this lowly servent isn't worthy," he stated before running out of the room. Well, now that that was over with, onto more important matters, like finging out more about this annoying General that keeps following me around.   
  
I walked over to my computer and logged onto the internet and hacked into the CIA's files and looked up this ' Kago Star'.  
  
Name- Kago Star  
  
DOB- 03-04-84  
  
Eye color- Saphire  
  
Hair color- Blueish black  
  
height- 5'7  
  
weight- 110  
  
Birthplace- Tokyo, Japan  
  
Siblings- 2 little brother and 1 big brother ( no info provided)  
  
Children- one girl and one boy, both adopted ( no info provided)  
  
High School- Sakura Blossom High  
  
Current school- Kyoto College, major, Dance.  
  
Personal information- Her father was kill when very young and she lived with her mother and grandfather at a shrine. Her granfather was killed recently killed by a man named Naraku.  
  
" Well, this doesn't help me at all, now does it, she had too many things that are not available. How could the CIA just hire someone without background experience in at least some weapons?" I questioned continuiny to search the site. I looked up Yash's profile next.  
  
Name- Yash ( no info on last name)  
  
DOB- ???  
  
Eye color- Violet  
  
Hair color- Black  
  
height- 6'2  
  
weight- 130  
  
Birthplace- Western Japan  
  
Siblings- 1 older brother ( no info provided)  
  
Children- None  
  
High School- Senior year- Sakura High  
  
K-11 N/A  
  
Current school- Kyoto College, major, undecided.  
  
Personal information- Father died at a young age along with his mother. His older brother kicked him out because the were only half siblings and he felt like he wasn't worthy of being in the family. His first true love was killed then resurrected then killed again by Kago. Is currently Kago's partner in the CIA along with Mir and San.  
  
" Damn, these people are truely stupid to hire people without a really good background. They don't even know where this Yash guy went to school for most of his life!" I stormed continuing on with the profiles. I found out that Mir and San didn't have a good background either and this just pissed me of as I turned my computer off.  
  
" Is everything alright in there Mr. Taka?" I heard San ask as I walked out of the room.  
  
" I'll be in the Dojo if you need me, good day," I stated walking by here and down the stairs to my personal Dojo. I put up a barrier around the place and slowly let my concealing spell drop. I felt my marking return to my face and I saw my claws instead of the weak human hands that I once had. I grabbed a sword from the wall and started to train.  
  
" Damn this, now I'm frustrated!" I yelled moving even faster as I slashed my sword as if fighting an invisible enemy. I dropped my sword and walked to the back of the dojo where the hot spring was and slowly stripped away my clothing as I got into the water. My silver hair spilled over my shoulders and into the water as I looked down at my reflection, " I will not alow this. This Sesshomaru shouldn't have to have people protecting him."  
  
I looked at the cresent moon marking on my forehead and sighed as I went under water. It was going to be a long day, I could feel it.  
  
************************************Kag's POV*************************************************  
  
By time we made it to the cliff above the ocean I could already feel a massive pain in my gut and I slowly started to fall but Inu Yasha caught me and carried me bridal style the rest of the way. I could see the full moon rising into the sunset and I gripped onto Inu Yasha's arm causing blood to fall from his arm but be didn't seem to mind as he sat down and held me close to him. I screamed into his chest as I felt a pulse go through me continuously.  
  
" Damn it all the hell," I whimpered as he rubbed my back with his now clawed hand. Ever since he had come to my time he had somehow changed into a hanyou every full moon instead of a human every new moon.  
  
" It's alright, it will be over soon," he whispered holding me closer to him as I yelled out in pain. I felt my old clothes be repaced with a black kimono with a red obi as I jumped out of Inu Yasha's grasp holding my head in pain.  
  
" Make it stop!" I cried as memories of the past started to flash before my eyes. I never figured that part out, whenever I would turn into my demon form again I would get memories of when I was a child playing with Sesshomaru and Spike in the garden.  
  
" Kagome, your going to hurt yourslef," Inu Yasha scolded kneeling down next to me as I wrapped my arms around his waist jumping into his arms.  
  
" Make the memories go away, I don't want to remember," I cried into his chest as he whispered conforting words into my ear. I felt the last wave of pain go through my body and I relaxed as I got out of Inu Yasha's hold, " damn, that hurt like a fucker."  
  
" I think you have been hanging around me for too long Kag," I heard Inu Yasha say walking up to me looking over the oceans water.  
  
" Inu Yasha, do you ever think that I will see him again?" I questioned as I felt a hand on my shoulder.  
  
" My brother would be as stupid enough to get himself killed, we will find him and you will be happy again, I promise," he said as I smiled up at him. I yawned and sat down against a tree trunk falling asleep with my tail wrapped around my arms to keep me warm.  
  
*************************Sess POV ( I can call him Sesshoamru now... right?)****************  
  
I walked out onto the balcony in my human form once again as I looked at the sunset. I sighed until I heard aloud piercing scream coming from the forest that Kago and Yash had entered that afternoon.  
  
" If they get killed that's a plus for me isn't it?" I questioned smelling the night air. My eye's wondered to the full moon and I smiled.  
  
" Demon again my dear Iris, one of these day's I will find you again, and you will become my mate love," I whispered before disappearing into my chambers to get some sleep.  
  
Another chapter finished! So... what did ya think? Please tell me alright! Read and reveiw please! Sorry so spelling errors!! Tiff 


	5. Its Back

Here we go again!  
  
  
  
Dislcaimer- I do NOT own Inu Yasha or co.  
  
Chapter 5- It's Back.  
  
I woke up before sunrise with a feeling that someone was watching me so I cracked open one eye and saw Spike there looking at me with a confused look on his face.  
  
" Bloody hell," I stated jumping up placing a hand over my heart, " you scared the shit out of me."  
  
" My apoligies," he said as I stood up and walked over to the ocean looking out to see the rays of the sun beginning to rise.   
  
" What do you want?" I heard Inu Yasha yawn as he slowly stood up. He looked up and saw Spike and gasped, " what are you doing here? Where is my brother?"  
  
" Please come with me Inu Yasha, I have some matters to speak to you about," he said turning towards him as the sun made his way into the sky and we both turned back into our human form. Inu Yasha and Spike walked into the woods leaving me all alone at the cliff in my thoughts.  
  
*********************In the forest... Inu's POV******************************  
  
* So this is why Kagome pulled him aside yesterday,* I thought as we stopped.  
  
" What do you need to talk to me about that Kagome can not hear?" I questioned as he turned his back to me.  
  
" I just recently found out that my father, Julius Higurashi, Lord of the Northernlands is indeed still alive and under Naraku's control," he stated causing me to look at his back in shock.  
  
" And ou intend to keep this information from your own sister?" I questioned almost yelling as he turned around to look at me.  
  
" It would throw off her focus on her mission. There is also something else I must inform you on, Maru isn't what he seems," he stated turning his back to me once again.  
  
" What do you mean?" I questioned feeling totally clueless.  
  
" He is you brother, this is another thing that my sister must not know yet," he said before vanishing before my very eyes.  
  
" What the fuck do you mean!" I yelled to the place he once stood. Damn, it was going to be along day already. I walked down to Kagome to find her sitting on the edge of the cliff once again and I walked up to her. * I feel like I'm etraying here by not telling her* I thought.  
  
" Shall we go? We wouldn't want the others to worry about us now would we?" I questioned as we walked back to the mansion. We went our sperate ways and came to Sesshomaru's study and knocked.  
  
" Come in," I heard him say in a stressful tone of voice. I did as asked and sat down in a chair in front of him placing my boots on his desk as he looked at me with a cold glare.  
  
" Long time no see," I smirked as he looked back down at the computer screen.  
  
" I must talk to you General friend," he stated standing up.  
  
" Why is this?" I questioned eyeing him suspisiously.  
  
" To tell her she is relieved of her duties to me," he stated walking to the door.  
  
" Stop right there, why are you releasing her of here duty to protect you?" I questioned walking up to him.  
  
" She has no training with a weapon whatsoever and she is merely 20 and not capible of such a task given to her," he stated causing me to growl.  
  
" You have no right to judge her because of the way she looks, she is more powerful than anyone I know, she has been on many life and death cases before and I know she can handle this one as well," I stated defensively. He turned to me and glared.  
  
" You dare talk back to me, I'm getting rid of the rest of you guys as well, I can't count on college students to protect me from something as evil as Naraku," he growled.  
  
* Yep, same old Sesshomaru,* I thought shaking my head.  
  
" Have it your way, but don't expect us to be coming back to protect your ass from Naraku and his fiends," I spat walking out the door, " God, even after 500 years he's still a pain in the ass!" I growled angerly as I saw Kagome walking up to me.  
  
" Yash, what's wrong?" she questioned as I looked down at her.  
  
" Maru has fired us from being his protectors, he says it shouldn't be in the hands of College students," I said as she smirked.  
  
" Whatever floats his boat, he was a pain in the ass anyways, shall we tell the others and start packing?" she questioned and I nodded heading into the direction of my room.  
  
**********************Kag's POV******************************  
  
* He really is a pain in the ass,* I thought changing my clothes. I wore a pai of black baggy pants and a blood red tank top along with my combat boots. There was a knock at my door as I shut my bag and walked over to it opening the door to reviel Maru.  
  
" What do you want Mr. Taka?" I questioned placing a gun in my back pocket.  
  
" I see you have been told that you are relieved of your duties to me," he stated looking at my stuff as I walked over to the window and looked out.  
  
" Inu Yasha told me," I stated as he looked at me comfusely.  
  
" Inu Yasha?" he questioned turning me around to look him in the eyes.  
  
" Yeah, Inu Yasha, we're not on duty anymore so I don't see why we should use our cover names anymore, not like your going to tell anyone because if you do I will personally kill you myself," I stated placing the Tokijin on my side putting my bag over my shoulder, " besides, I have two kids to take care off, I'm sure they will be happy to know that I am coming back."  
  
" Hey Kag, you ready to go?" Sango questioned from the door as I nodded.  
  
" I'll be there in a minute Sango," I stated turning to face Maru, " it was a pleasure working for you, and if you would be so kind as to tell Spike and Yugi hi for me and that I hope to see them soon."  
  
" And why would I do this?" he questioned showing me an icy glare.  
  
* God damn, it's not even funny how much he reminds me of you Sessou,* I thought as my head dropped.  
  
" Because Yugi was a very good friend of mine in High school and Spike was like a big brother to me, now, good bye," I stated turning around but he grabbed my arm and looked at the kanji on it.  
  
" Explain," he snapped running a finger over it.  
  
" What of it? In high school I lost a dare and I have to get it engraved in my arm, no big deal," I said twisting out of his grip, " now if you'll excuse me."  
  
I walked out of the room quickly and to the car where the others were. I jumped in the car and we headed off to the airport. Once there we got on a plane that would take us back to Japan. It was a ten hour flight and it was rather boring since I ended up falling asleep for the ride. Once we were back in Japan we met Souta in the parking lot and he drove us back to the shrine where the others were. Once we reached the door it flew open to reviel a girl around the age of 15. She was looking at me with emotionless eyes and she leaned up against the wall with her arms crossed.  
  
" I see you yet again failed to find my father," she stated coldly as I walked into find Kyo curled up on the couch sleeping. I put my weapons on the arm chair and sat down putting my head in my hands.  
  
" I can't find him but I found someone who could," I stated.  
  
" Who?" she snapped walking over to me causing Kyo to wake up.  
  
" Let us take this outside," I stated pulling her outside with me where the others stood watching us.  
  
" Tell me where my father is!" She yelled. Ever since Sesshomaru left me with Rin she has always been hateful and disrespectful towards me saying it was my fault, and I believe it was my fault since Sesshoamru gave her to me.  
  
" He is in New York with Kagome's brother Spike," Inu Yasha stated as I turned to him.  
  
" What do you mean he's with my brother?" I questioned turning to him.  
  
" I'm sorry, I can't explain," he stated and I nodded as an evil aura filled the air. I smelled the air and quickly called my sword the 'Blade of the Stars'. I got into fighting stance as Naraku appeared with Kagura.  
  
" Kukuku, I see Maru has fired you from your duties to him, no need, Kik will finish him off soon," he laughed as I pushed Rin behind me.  
  
" What do you want out of me?" I questioned as Kagura attacked me.  
  
" Don't be stupid Miko, I clearly want the Shikon No Tama that is in you once again," he stated as I blocked Kagura's attakc with my sword and electricity sparked off of the blade at contact of her fan.  
  
" Give up Miko," she laughed as I heard a small voice from behind me.  
  
" Big sissy okay?" Kyo questioned running out to me causing me to not block Kagura's attack and get hit in the side where the jewel lay dorment. It came out as I kneeled down and Naraku laughed.  
  
" Is this my son? How is my baby?" he questioned going over to Kyo but I stepped in front of him.  
  
" Touch my brother and die bastard," I spat lundging at him with my sword as he jumped back grabbing Rin by the hair. She screamed in pain as I put the jewel in my pocket.  
  
" The girl goes with me," he smirked as Inu Yasha attacked him front behind causing him to let to of Rin and I stood in front of her.  
  
" Leave her alone, your fight is with me," I growled lundging at him slicing his arm as he put a dagger in my gut causing me to fall to my knees in pain.  
  
" Kik will deal with Maru soon, perhaps he did a bad thing by firing you, it's his lose," he laughed disapearing with Kagura.  
  
" Everyone, put a hand on my shoulder," I stated holding my side and gut in pain as everyone did except for Souta and Kyo. I put my index finger and my middle finger to my forehad and used the instant transmission to get to Maru's place. I quickly healed my gut but my side wouldn't comply to my request so I let it be as I ran off into the garden.  
  
* I don't feel his aura here* I thought whistling as a giant cat appeared at my side.  
  
" Mistress you called?" Aqua questioned as I hopped on her back.  
  
" I'm coming with you!" Rin yelled running up jumping onto Aqua's back as she took to the sky.  
  
" I don't want you to get hurt," I stated, " Aqua, track down Maru and head in his direction."  
  
" Yes Mistress Iris," she said tracking down his scent. Once she found it we headed right for the work building and I ran inside with Rin right behind me. I held my side in pain as I ran up all the stairs of the bulding to the last floor and to Maru's room where I heard noises inside. I put my ear to the wall and listened motioning for Rin to stay behind me and for once she listened.  
  
" What do you think you are doing? Untie me this instant!" I heard Maru growl as I heard a slap and the ripping for clothes coming from inside. I quickly tried to open the door only to find it locked.  
  
" Damn, not now," I growled takeing out a pin attempting to pick the lock and continue to listen to the conversation.  
  
" I'm going to make you mine and kill that miko of yours," Kik laughed.  
  
" You touch a hair on Iris's head and I will personally send you back to..." his words trailed off as lips covered his and I heard a *click* of the lock and I quickly opened the door.  
  
" Rin, stay back," I stated flipping in the light to see Maru handcuffed to his desk with his shirt on the floor next to him. Kik was sraddling his waist with her lips pressed firmly against his as I swung my sword causing it to hit te wall to get there attention. Kik looked up at me and smirked as she got to her feet.  
  
" Inturupting yet again I see, I guess that's what reincarnations are for," she smirked pulling out a gun. She pointed it at me and I smirked as well.  
  
" Well you see, Kikyou, since that is your name, I never was your reincarnation, our souls are just linked, but I will have to kill you, yet again, to keep my job," I stated as she aimed for something behind me and I turned to see Rin standing there with wide eyes.  
  
" I don't have to kill you, I'll just kill you daughter," she smirked pulling the trigger but I moved over and got shot in the arm falling to my knees.  
  
" Why don't you ever listen to me, Rin run away!" I yelled swinging my sword toward Kikyou but she blocked it as Rin hide in the room down the hall.  
  
" I must admit, I didn't expect yo to do that, but I'll have my way," she stated taking out a bow. I spring up and sliced her bow in half also slicing her arm. She slapped me and then vanished out of thin air as I dropped my sword to the ground.  
  
" Rin, you can come out now!" I yelled crawling over to Maru untying his hands as he looked at me.  
  
" I relieved you of duty, why are you here?" he questioned as Rin ran in.  
  
" I couldn't let Kikyou kill you, I may not be fond of you but I hate Kikyou more than anything," I stated turning to Rin.  
  
" Yeah, like that one time she kidnapped me from Sesshomaru-sama and tried to kill me?" Rin questioned walking over to me. She wripped some of her shirt and tied it over my wounded arm as I looked at Maru and he stared at Rin.  
  
" What is your relastionship to Sesshomaru?" he questioned as all three of us stood up.  
  
" I will have to make you come with me to headquarters, it is clearly not safe here, we will answer all questions that you have," I stated as we walked outside to see the others there with Aqua.  
  
" Kagome, are you alright?" Miroku questioned looking at my arm.  
  
" Flesh wound, now, let us return to headquarters," I stated as Aqua transformedd, " we will meet you there."  
  
I jumped on her back with Rin and Maru as she flew back to headquarters.  
  
Well... I wasn't expecting to have them know each other so soon but I guess it works. Please read and reveiw and I'm so sorry for spelling errors!!!! Tiff 


	6. It can't be

Yo what's up? here again  
  
  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Inu and co.  
  
Chapter 6- It can't be  
  
Once we reached headquarter Shippou rushed out and met me and the others.  
  
" Kagome- mama, come on, let's get you to the doctor," he said as I followed him.  
  
" So, it's Kagome is it?" Maru questioned as we reached the door to the doctors office and I got the bullet removed from my arm.  
  
" It is, and this is Shippou and Rin, they are my adopted children," I stated walking to my office.  
  
" By force," Rin stated rolling her eyes and I sat down in my chair placing my sword on my desk. Maru walked up to it and touched the hilt.  
  
" Nice sword you got here, why do you have it?" he questioned as there was a knock at the door and my boss walked in.  
  
" Yes, General Higurashi, nice to see you back and I see you have your client with you, why is this?" he questioned as I stood up.  
  
" When I returned home I was attack by Naraku to find out that Kik, who is really Kikyou was planning an attack on attacking Maru," I explained taking the small jewel out of my pocket and on my desk, " Naraku was after a few things, his son, my mother, my death, but must of all he wanted what was inside of me, the Shikon No Tama."  
  
" I see, so where are the others?" he questioned as I sat down.  
  
" They will be here shortly," I stated as he nodded and walked away. I sighed and got onto my computer and started to do some work when someone slammed their fists on my desk and I looked up to see Maru looking at me.  
  
" The CIA hired someone to protect me under a fake name and someone in College?" he questioned looking at me as I continued to type my paper.  
  
" I did it to protect my children, besides, I have to find Rin's father before she makes me go insane," I stated as Rin leaned up against the wall looking out the window when Maru looked over at her.  
  
" Rin is it? I use to have a daughter named Rin but I intrusted her to my good friend to take care of for personal reasons," he stated walking over to her looking her in the eye as Inu Yasha walked in.  
  
" Hey Kagome, Spike is here, he needs to explain some things to you," he say seeing Maru by Rin.  
  
" Does he already know?" he questioned and I gave him a confused look.  
  
" What are you talking about Inu Yasha?" I questioned standing up as he shook his head.  
  
" Kagome, I must speak to you of some things, about father," Spike said as my head snapped up looking at him in disbelief.  
  
" Father? He is dead," I stated as he pulled me out of the room.  
  
" Iris, Naraku is controling our father. I must tell you something but you must promise that it will not get in the way of your mission to kill Naraku," he stated and I nodded as he sighed hugging me.  
  
" Maru is Sesshomaru my sister," he whisper as my body went tense.  
  
" No," I whispered in disbelief as I shook my head, " you're lying."  
  
" I'm sorry but I'm not, don't you remember how he was when you first met him, he was cold and unloving, he reverted back when you left him, he became bitter and wouldn't talk to anyone but me," Spike explained as I buried my head in his shirt sobbing.  
  
" You mean after so long of searching I finally found him?" I questioned as he rubbed my back.  
  
" Shh... it's alright Iris," he said as I pulled away from him wiping my eyes.  
  
" There is something I must do," I stated calling the Tokijin in my side as it appeared in my hand.  
  
" What are you going to do?" Spike questioned.  
  
" Give the sword back to his rightful owner," I stated walking in and up to Sesshomaru. He turned to me as I held the sword out in both hands presenting it to him. I bowed slightly as he accepted the sword and Rin ran over to me.  
  
" You have no right to give away my fathers sword," she yelled but I didn't listen to her as I stood straight again looking into Sesshomaru's eyes.  
  
" Why do you give me this sword girl?" he questioned as I looked at the ground.  
  
" Because it is yours, the Tokijin originaly belonged to you and now I must return it since you are back," I stated as he looked at me in disbelief. I turned my eyes elsewhere unable to meet his eyes. I didn't want him to know that I had been crying.  
  
" This sword is the Tokijin, but I gave this to a girl named Iris, surely you are not her," he stated as I turned my back to him.  
  
" My name is Iris Higurashi, younger sister to Spike Higurashi, dauhter to Julius Higurashi, and Mistress of the Northernlands, if you need anything I will be in the lab with Shippou. Please, Lord Sesshomaru, make yourself at home," I stated before walking out of the room leaving behind a very stunned Sesshomaru.  
  
" My brother's a dumb ass," Inu Yasha stated following me out leaving Sesshomaru and Rin together.  
  
" Hey Kagome, wait up!" Inu Yasha yelled from behind me as I turned around to see Inu Yasha.  
  
" Inu leave me alone," I stated as we both entered the lab to see a man with red hair and a cross-shaped scar on his left cheek.  
  
" Hey Kagome, you want to spar?" he questioned as I smirked.  
  
" Of course Kenshin, lets go to the dojo," I said as we both walked to the dojo and drew our swords.  
  
" Don't hold back," he stated as he lundged at me and we started to spar. We spared until it got dark out and I went to take a shower. I wore a white tank top and red plaid flanels as I walked down the hall to my room. I walked passed Seshomaru's door and stopped to see him sitting by the window indian style in deep thought. He was wearing a pair of black baggy pants that I guess were Miroku's but he wasn't wearing a top. I slowly walked up to him and kneeled behind him placing my hands on his shoulders. He tensed up then relaxed into my touch as I started to massage his back. I moved his hair over his shoulder and continued what I was doing. I worked on his shoulders then down his arms to his back until one of his hands stopped me. I sighed and placed my arms around his neck placing my forhead on his back holding back tears. One tears fell down my cheek and I tightened my hold around his neck.  
  
* Who the hell is this?* he thought looking towards the window, * I feel like I'm betraying Iris by letting her do this though.*  
  
" Please leave, don't try to get something you can't have. My heart belongs to another," he stated causing my eyes to go wide.  
  
* He found someone else? How could he?* I thought bitterly as I heard a knock at the door. I released my arms around his neck and wipe my eyes taking a breath trying my best not to let the information I just heard get to me. The door opened to reviel my boss Siato as he looked at me.  
  
" Another mission? So soon?" I questioned.  
  
" General Higurashi, Mister Himura wishes that you help him on his mission to defeat Shishio," Siato stated as I stood up and turned around.  
  
* Kagome? Did I just tell her that I didn't love her? How could I not know it was her?* Sesshomaru questioned as he turned around to face me just as I turned to face Siato.  
  
"What is his current location?" I questioned walking to the door.  
  
" Kyoto," he stated as I nodded turning to Sesshomaru.  
  
" One of my comrades will esscort you home tomorrow since I will be gone, good luck with your love," I stated turning back to Siato.  
  
" Siato, tell Kenshin I will meet him outside shortly, we leave tonight, " I said with a bow as I headed back to my room. I quickly wiped my eyes as I changed into some new clothes grabbing my sword as I quickly ran out of the building to meet Kenshin.  
  
" Shall we go?" I questioned, " have you said bye to Kaoru?"  
  
" Yes," he said placing a hand on my shoulder. I could have swore I heard a growl from behind me but I didn't bother to look as I Instant transmissioned out of there.  
  
*************************Sess's POV*****************************  
  
* What is he doing?* I questioned watching the guy touched Kagome's arm and vanish. My eyes widened and I looked in front of me in disbelief.  
  
" Where did they go?" I questioned  
  
" To Japan to fight a guy who is currently trying to overthrow the government," I heard from behind me as I turned around to see Inu Yasha in his Hanyou form.  
  
" What do you mean?" I questioned walking up to him.  
  
" You said that you wanted her to be safe before. She is always on a mission and she has been on more life and death mission than anyone even though she has only been here for two years. Even if you fire her doesn't mean that she will drop out of the CIA. Just think about it Sesshomaru, maybe Naraku will be the next one to contect us for a body guard. He would ask for the best we got and guess who would get the job?" Inu Yasha explained.  
  
" Would't they send you?" I questioned as he shook his head.  
  
" Hell no! They would send Iris, she is way more powerful than me even in my demon form I don't stand a chance against her. You really are an ass Sesshomaru, you are making the same mistakes I did," he said as I sat down.  
  
" I didn't know it was her," I stated thinking back to what had just happened.  
  
" I saw the whole thing before, you had no right to say that to her even if you didn't know it was her. You should have looked, god you should have seen her face when she left the room," he explained sitting down next to me. We sat in sielence for a while until I finally stood up and started walking away.  
  
" Stay away from Iris if you know what's good for you, you will only bring her pain," he said causing me to turn in my tracks.  
  
" Don't tell me to stay away from the one I have been looking for for over 500 years brother, I love Iris demon or not, I love her and nothing can keep me away from her!" I yelled walking inside leaving Inu Yasha outside.  
  
" I'm glad he's so protective of her," Inu Yasha smirked as he transformed into Naraku, " so very glad."  
  
He vanished as if nothing even happened and returned home.  
  
***********************One week later, Kag's POV*************************  
  
We returned to headquarters and Inu Yasha ran out to meet me.  
  
" Inu Yasha, there are things we need to discuss," I stated as we walked into headquarters calling an emergency meeting. Everyone entered the confrenceroom and sat down as I stood in front.  
  
" What is this new information that you have come across General?" Siato questioned as I turned to face the crowd.  
  
" Shishio has joined up with Naraku and both of them put together are a massive problem, we will need back up in order to defeat them both," I explained and some people gasped and started to talk to the people sitting next to them.  
  
" Genral Higurashi, you have gotten a request to go back to New York to protect Maru," Siato stated, " do you acceot."  
  
" Yes sir, anything to bring down Naraku's forces," I stated, " my comrades will be coming with me, we will leave at once."  
  
We walked out of the room and quickly got ready. We met outside and they all turned to me.  
  
" Kagome are you sure about this? Are you ready to face Sesshomaru?" Inu Yasha questioned as I looked at the ground.  
  
" Just another mission, the sooner we get there the sooner I don't have to see him and his new lover," I stated bitterly as they touched my shoulders. I instant transmissioned to New York and into Sesshomaru's house. We settled into out rooms before we walked to his work that was only five minutes away. We got inside and went to our original which meant that I had to stay in Sesshomaru's office all day while he did paperwork, oh lucky me!  
  
I walked upstairs to the last floor and stopped right in front of his door. I fell to my knees and looked at the ground in front of me.  
  
* I can't face him, I just can't without bring up old emotions, life sucks!* I yelled in my head as I slowly got to my feet again knocked in on the door.  
  
" Come in," I heard Sesshomaru say as I opened the door bowing my head.  
  
" It's a pleasure Mr. Taka," I stated dully walking to the corner. I crossed my arms across my chest and looked out the window refusing to make eye contact with my former love. There was a knock at the door then it opened to relieve Kenshin.  
  
" Mr. Himura, what a suprise, Siato send you to keep me in line?" I questioned turning to him.  
  
" We have some matters to discuss, Sano, Aoshi, and Souta are here as back up," he stated as I walked up to him placing a hand on his cheek.  
  
" You should go home to your wife, I'll handle everything here, you are dismissed," I stated as he nodded.  
  
" As you wish," he said walking out of the room as I turned to Sesshomaru who just looked at me. I looked back at him with sad eyes.  
  
" I have some matters to attended to, I will bring someone else up," I stated as he walked up to me placing a hand on my shoulder.  
  
" Iris," he whispered as I pulled away from him.  
  
" I'm not fond of people being mad at me and I don't want to piss off your girlfriend, good day sir," I stated walking out as if I didn't even know him. It broke my heart so much to turn my back on him but I had no choice. If he didn't want me then I would simply not want him, but the thing was, I couldn't fool my heart.  
  
  
  
So... what do you think?? Please read and reveiw! I will try to make the chapters longer and I will try to update as mush as I can! Please bear with me on the spelling errors! Tiff 


	7. 1000 Words

Okay... explaination of why Sesshomaru didn't know it was Kagome. He was in his human form so he couldn't smell her behind him and didn't know who it was. Also, Kagome could have changed her scent before so he wouldn't know because she is tryingto prtect her family. - If it doesn't make since I'm sorry-  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Inu and co! Or Kenshin for that matter... or any other Anime I just randomly throw in. ( If you don't know anything about Kenshin please tell me andI will explain it to ya!)  
  
Chapter 8- 1000 words  
  
*****************Inu's POV**********************  
  
I walked up to Sesshomaru's office just like Kagome told me and sat in the corner once inside. Sesshomaru didn't even look my way as he worked on some paper in fron of him.  
  
* Damn fool* I thought looking at him in disgust.  
  
" What do you want Inu Yasha?" he questioned me looking up from his paper finally.  
  
" I was sent up here by force. I take it you took Rin with you considering the fact that she is no longer with Kagome's mother," I stated looking out the window.  
  
" Yes, I have her," he said as I fiddled with a gun. I opened it and looked in it to see how many bullets I had left. One, I had a single shot left, damn, I needed to get more bullets.  
  
" You'll have to get Kagome to sign some forms then because she is her adopted mother," I stated as I started to search my pockets for bullets but sadly I found none. I put the gun away and started to twiddle my thumbs because there was nothing else to do.  
  
" I am aware, I want to talk to you about what happened last week. Why did you come out and talk to me about Kagome?" he questioned and I looked at him really confused.  
  
" I did no such thing, I was in with Shippou talking about some things then I went on another mission," I stated as he glared at me.  
  
" Don't lie, you were outside talking to me in your hanyou form," he said.  
  
" I can only turn hanyou on the night of the full moon so clearly you are mistaken," I stated.  
  
" Are you calling me a liar?" he questioned.  
  
" No, it was Naraku," I heard someone say as the door opened to relieve Kagome.  
  
" I see," I said.  
  
" And there is something I must tell you, Inu Yasha, Kikyou is alive once again," she said sitting in the oppisite corner.  
  
* What the hell? How did she come back?" I questioned in my mind.  
  
" Easy, the same way the old witch did in the past, mud and ashes," she stated and I nodded. I walked out of the room leaving her wih my moronic half- brother and went back to the post I was currently at, which happened to be protecting the Hobo guy. I seriously didn't have anything against him but there was that one time he touched Kagome and tried to kiss her that made me go all phyco on him. I took a seat in the corner as he continued his press meeting.  
  
*****************Kag's POV****************  
  
I sat with my sword leaning against my shoulder with my head slightly bowed as if sleeping. I was acting like I was sleeping because I was being selfish and I didn't currently want to talk about last week. I suddenly remembered the papers in my pocket and got hem out. I threw them at Sesshomaru who caught them and unfolded them to reviel the adoption papers.  
  
" Sign them and I will take them back to the hospital," I stated emotionlessly as he put them in the drawer in his desk.  
  
" I didn't mean what I said the other day," he said.  
  
" Save it, I don't want excuses, I'm here for one reason and one reason only, that's to kill Naraku and get my father. I don't wish for my heart to have to suffer the same fate it had to over 500 years ago," I stated bowing my head again ending the conversation. The rest of the day went by slowly until it was time to go. We rode in the same limo as Sesshomaru and the others. Sango looked at me strangely and I told her not to ask as we reached the house to find Rin outside waiting for Sesshomaru.  
  
" So, this is where she has been, Kagome, why is she hear?" Sango questioned as I walked past her without looking her way to my room. Sango followed me to my room and shut it once she was in.  
  
" She is here with Sesshomaru now, she doesn't need me anymore," I stated trying my best not to cry.  
  
" Kagome, everything will be alright," she whispered embracing me as she wipe a tear that fell from my eye.  
  
" That's what you say," I spat as she hit my arm playfully.  
  
" Hey, I have an idea, lets go to a club and party, the boys can hadle just for one night without us, what do you say?" she questioned as I nodded. Maybe some clubbing is what I needed to get my mind off aof a few things for a while. We both changed and snuck out when everyone else was asleep, or so we thought. Little did we know that Miroku, Inu Yasha, and Sesshomaru were also planning on going clubbing that night and went to the same club as us. Once we got inside we started to dance to the music and we got caught up in the moment to even notice anything around us. I made my way to the middle of the dance floor where I saw someone who looked firmiliar. I looked closer and relized that I knew him.  
  
" Kouga?" I questioned walking up to him as he looked my way with a smile.  
  
" Hey, what are you doing here? I thought you would be with Sesshomaru or someone," he stated as I forced myself to smile.  
  
" Nah, still single and loving it," I stated as he smirked. I knew what that meant, he was also single and I had a gut feeling that he still had a thing for me.  
  
" It was nice running into you again but I really must be going, I have word tomorrow but perhaps we will meet again since yo are my wonmen and all," he stated with a wink. I knew he was just playing around and I smiled at him.  
  
" That would be nice," I stated as he walked away. I smiled and continued dance until I heard someone call my name from on stage and I looked up to see Inu Yasha standing at the mircophone.  
  
* What the hell?* I thought as I made my way towards the stage. I leaned on it and he grabbed my arms and pulled me up.  
  
" What are you doing?" I questioned as he smirked.  
  
" Forcing you to sing with me since the song is a duet," he smirked as the music started. I reconized the song and I glared at him because I got the hint that he was doing this on purpose. The song was 'Bring me to Life' by Evanescence.   
  
how can you see into my eyes like open doors  
  
leading you down into my core  
  
where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold   
  
until you find it there and lead it back home  
  
(Wake me up)  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
(I can't wake up)  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
(Save me)  
  
call my name and save me from the dark  
  
(Wake me up)  
  
bid my blood to run  
  
(I can't wake up)  
  
before I come undone  
  
(Save me)  
  
save me from the nothing I've become  
  
Kagome- now that I know what I'm without  
  
you can't just leave me  
  
breathe into me and make me real  
  
bring me to life  
  
(Wake me up)  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
(I can't wake up)  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
(Save me)  
  
call my name and save me from the dark  
  
(Wake me up)  
  
bid my blood to run  
  
(I can't wake up)  
  
before I come undone  
  
(Save me)  
  
save me from the nothing I've become  
  
Bring me to life  
  
(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)  
  
Bring me to life  
  
Kagome- frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead  
  
Inu Yasha- all this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
  
Kagome- I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
  
got to open my eyes to everything  
  
Inu Yasha- without a thought without a voice without a soul  
  
Both- don't let me die here  
  
there must be something more  
  
bring me to life  
  
(Wake me up)  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
(I can't wake up)  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
(Save me)  
  
call my name and save me from the dark  
  
(Wake me up)  
  
bid my blood to run  
  
(I can't wake up)  
  
before I come undone  
  
(Save me)  
  
save me from the nothing I've become  
  
(Bring me to life)  
  
I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside   
  
(Bring me to life)  
  
When we were finished I looked at Inu Yasha and he just smirked at me. Another song started up and i noticed that it was a slow song but I also noticed that it was one of the songs I had written and haven't released yet. I never had the nerve to release it because it was how I felt about Sesshomaru and I wasn't ready to sing it. Curse the seven hells now that I have to sing it in a club with him in it to heard me and I will most likely cry. The song was called 1000 words ( from Final Fantasy X-2)   
  
I know that you lied to me   
  
Using just your words to shatter me   
  
Your words are like a dream   
  
But dreams could never fool me   
  
It's not right to me...   
  
I'm acting so distant now   
  
Turned my back as you walked away   
  
But I was listening   
  
That you fight your battles far from me   
  
It's not right to me...   
  
"Don't you worry 'cause I come back."   
  
I could hear you speaking as you walked through the door   
  
I acted strong to hide the pain when I turned back the pages   
  
Crying out a windy answer   
  
What if I shed my tears and begged you not to leave?   
  
But now I'm not afraid   
  
To do what's in my heart...   
  
Those thousand words have never been spoken   
  
So far away I'm sending them to you wherever you are   
  
Suspended on shiny wings   
  
Those thousand words have never been spoken   
  
They'll treasure you, make you no longer dare seem   
  
So far away, and hold you forever   
  
That dream isn't over yet   
  
I pretend and say, "I can't forget."   
  
I still live in my day   
  
You've been there with me all the way   
  
It's not right of me...   
  
"Don't you worry 'cause I'll write to you."   
  
I could see you speaking as you looked away   
  
I acted strong to hide the love when I turned back the pages   
  
Anger might've been the answer   
  
But if I shook my head and said that I can't wait   
  
But now I'm not afraid   
  
To do what's in my heart...   
  
Those thousand words have never been spoken   
  
So far away I'm sending them to you wherever you are   
  
Suspended on shiny wings   
  
Those thousands words have never been spoken   
  
They'll treasure you, make you no longer dare seem   
  
So far away and hold you forever   
  
Those thousand words have never been spoken   
  
La la la la   
  
I'm sending them to you wherever you are   
  
Suspended on shiny wings   
  
Those thousands words have never been spoken   
  
La la la la   
  
Make you no longer here feel like calling me   
  
La la la la...   
  
When I finished singing everyone clapped and I bowed as a single tear fell down my cheek. I jumped off the stage and went to the back to sit for awhile.  
  
" Hey Kagome, that was the song you wrote for Sesshomaru isn't it?" Sango questioned walking up to me as I nodded and I ordered a water. She sat down scross from me and smirked.  
  
" I never knew Inu Yasha could sing did you?" she questioned and I giggled.  
  
" I didn't know he did until he called me up for the duet, that was the last thing I expected out of him," I laughed as three guys walked up. Not just any three guys but Miroku, Inu Yasha, and Sesshomaru.  
  
" Hey Kag, may I have this dance?" Inu Yasha questioned holding his hand out to me and I giggled asI accepted. I knew he was doing this to piss off Sesshomaru but I figured if he didn't ask me then he truely did have someone new and I would have to attempt to move on. Miroku and Sango were right behind us and a slow song came on and we danced.  
  
* Sesshomaru, come here* Inu Yasha thought as Sesshomaru listened and started to approch us. I was too comfortable to notice that I had switched dance partners and that I now had my head on Sesshomaru's chest as we danced. I heard purring come from the person I was dancing with and looked up to see Sesshomaru's eyes closed as he held me close to him. I placed my forehead on his chest looking down at our feet and I guess he noticed this because he stopped danceing and tilted my chin up so our eye's would meet. He ran his thumb over my cheek and I looked up at him sadly as I slowly started to pull away from him. He tightened his hold and wouldn't let me go.  
  
" I lost you once Iris, I'm not going to lose you again," he growled in my ear as he kissed my neck. Tears started to fall from my eye's as I relaxed into his hold as we continued to dance, " so, you major in dance?"  
  
" Yes, I'm taking two years or dance and two years of music," I stated as he nodded.  
  
" I see you got your wish of being a bodyguard," he smirked and I shook my head with a smile on my face.  
  
" I wonder how you figured that one out, genius," I giggled as he slid his hand down my back to the small in my back bring me closer to him more.  
  
" What was that song you were singing earlier?" he questioned as I stopped danceing and looked at the ground.  
  
" It was called 1000 words, I wrote it," I stated as he lift my chin up with his index finger.  
  
" You want to know what I wanted to do during that song?" he questioned with a smirk on his face. I looked at him with a raised brow. He brought his lips down to mine nd captured my lips in a sweet kiss before he pulled away, " I steal your first kiss, shame on me, you let me steal your second kiss shame on you," he whispered into my ear making me shiver.  
  
" Your a jerk you know that," I whispered laying my head back down on his shoulder as he placing his chin on my head as we started to dance again.  
  
" Yes, yes, I have been told this many times," he stated with a smile. We were too caught up in the moment to notice the four people watching us with smiles  
  
So... what do you think? I think I update too fast... I don't give you people enough time to reveiw! Damn me and my niceness! Well... Please read and reveiw! I hope you enjoyed and I will update shortly... lol... I think I already posted a chapter today but oh well... heehee... Tiff. ( Sorry for spelling errors!) 


	8. He's Back

Disclaimer- I don't own Inu Yasha and co. Sorry I haven't updated. We had to Hp Recovery our computer downstairs and for some reason it won't let us hook up Roadrunner again but he is coming this weekend to see what's wrong. :)  
  
Chapter 8- He's back  
  
We went home that night and I stood guard Sesshomaru's room as he selpt and I looked out the window thinking of the past. It just took me by suprised to see him here again after so long, I was starting to give up hope and now everything was just fitting together again as if nothing ever happened. There was a knock at the door and I answered it to reviel Rin standing there looking up at me.  
  
" Why are you in here?" she spat pushing me aside.  
  
" I'm here to protect him, he requested I stay in here since Kagura attacked him in his sleep one night. If he should die on the account of my laziness I would never forgive myself," I explained as she rolled her eyes.  
  
" And if he were to die?" she questioned with rage in her voice.  
  
" If I am to fail this mission apointed to me then I shall be sentenced to death by my boss and blaimed for the murder," I stated taking as seat by the window as she walked over to Sesshomaru. The sun was rising and I guess Rin was here to wake him up. She shook him but he didn't wake, heck, she tried everything she could think of to try to wake him up but nothing seemed to work.  
  
" Kagome, somethings wrong with him!" she cried running over to me hugging me. Of course she'll be nice to me once lover boy is in trouble.  
  
" Shh... it will be alright, he's just tired from last night is all, I'm sure he's just sleeping," I said as she shook his head.  
  
" He always wakes up," she cried as I walked over to Sesshomaru's bed. I grabbed his hand and chacked for a pulse but found none.  
  
" Shit, guys, I need your help!" I yelled as the others came running in complaining on how early it was, " don't give me that guys, something's wrong with Sesshomaru, he has no pulse!"  
  
" What?" Inu Yasha yelled grabbing his arm from mine checking it to prove I was wrong but was unsussessful in doing so. He turned to me and I laid my head on his chest as sielet tears fell from my eyes.  
  
" What are we going to do?" I cried as he comforted me.  
  
" Tell Siato, I'm sure he will understand that he died peacefully in his sleep," he said with a hint of sadness in his voice as I pulled away and sat on the bed. I placed my hand on his cheek then kissed his cold lips with mine as a tear fell on his face.  
  
" Why now? What when we finally found each other again?" I questioned as Inu Yasha pulled me away from him taking me out of the room to call headquarters.  
  
We were shipped back to headquarters and I was put in a room by myself for my failure. I was the one in charge so I am the one to get the punishment of death. I sat in the room on the stoolthinking about Sesshomaru and all the times we had together.  
  
" I guess we'll be meeting each other again really soon lover," I whispered as more tears fell from my eyes.  
  
**************Sesshomaru's POV*******************  
  
* Where am I?* I questioned as I moaned in pain. My hands were chained together and I felt like I had just been hit by a truck.  
  
" Why, good morning Sesshomaru, I didn't expecting the sleeping powder to wear off so soon, but then again you slep long enough for your miko to be sentenced to death for failing her mission in protecting you," I heard Naraku laugh as I growled.  
  
" What the fuck are you talking about?" I yelled as an image appeared in front of me.  
  
************Flashback, Kag's POV************  
  
Once we made it back to headquarters all the Generals surrounded me with guns ready to shoot.  
  
" Higurashi Kagome, you are under arrest, you have to right to remain sielent, everything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law," Siato stated as I dropped to my knees letting my gun make a half cirle on my finger so it was facing the ground as someone took it from me. My hands were forcefully placed behind my back and I was roughly pulled up.  
  
" Your taking this pretty well, why?" Siato questioned but I refused to answer as he threw me into the room that had white walls. It could make anyone go insane but I had other things on my mind at the current moment, " the trial will be held in two days Higurashi, don't expect to get out of death, for that is what you deserve."  
  
************End Flashback, Sess pov********************  
  
* Iris,* I thought sadly as I glared at Naraku and his little friend, Shishio.  
  
" You'll pay for this!" I growled as my concealing spell dropped and my eyes became blood red, " nobody messes with her!"  
  
I transformed into my true form breaking the chains that were holding me down as I attacked Naraku. He dodged my claws but not my bite. I shook my head causing him to get even more wounds from my actions as he went flying up against the wall with a loud thump. I spit out his detached arm onto the ground in front of him as I turned to Shishio. He held a smirk on his face as I charged him into the wall where he vanished from sight. I looked around and couldn't see or feel either one of them in the room. I quickly calmed myself as I jumped out of the the building summoning my cloud as I headed towards Kagome's headquarters. It would take a maximum of three days to get there, I would be too late for the trial but I could always make sure she doesn't die by going there before the execution.  
  
***********Inu groupie***************  
  
" We can't continue to work here knowing that Kagome was killed by them, some way we need to bust her out of there. It's not her fault Sesshomaru is dead I mean, come on, who knew that he was going to be dying in his sleep?" Sango questioned as Miroku placed his arms around her waist.  
  
" Don't worry, everything will be alright, she has been in worst situtations before, you remember the times we fought the demons for the shards, we'll make it through this," he said kissing her neck to comfort her.  
  
" Why?" she questioned looking back at him as he smiled claiming her lips in a kiss. The conversation forgotten temerarily as she kissed back.  
  
" Ahem," they heard seperating as Inu Yasha smirked, " if only Kagome could see you now."  
  
" Oh shut up, now, we need a plan to get her out of there, the trial is today, after the trial we should be aloud to visit her," Sango explained and they all nodded.  
  
" So here's what we do," Miroku stated.  
  
***********Kag's POV... next day***********  
  
" Hey failure, time for judgement," Siato stated as I stood to my feet as he dragged me to the court room. Most of the people there were my friends from the CIA and they all gave me pity looks until I looked over to Kenshin. He was one of the guards, his hand rested on the hilt of his sword as he nodded at me. I noticed something different about him though, instead of his eye's being violet they were a yellow gold, meaning he was a manslayer once again.  
  
* Stand down, this is my fight,* I thought to him as his eye's turned violet once again and I smiled taking a seat.  
  
The trial went by very sowly as if time had stopped and they were talking about how I failed and how I should be put to death. They had a few of my friends testify against me and they willingly did it because they were jealous of me but they made the mistake to make Inu Yasha go to the stand. He was sworen in and he looked at me.  
  
" Tell me, Yasha, what is your relationship to the General?" Siato questioned looking at him.  
  
" Best friends," he stated.  
  
" Then tell me, why did I get a message from Maru that you two vanished out of nowhere and returned with your clothes torn and dirty?" he questioned with a smirk.  
  
" Certianly you know of her being a demon and transforming on the night of the full moon, that night was it," Inu Yasha explained.  
  
" Tell me then, do you hold a grudge against her for killing your girlfriend, Kikyo was it," he said as Inu Yasha narrowed his eyes.  
  
" No, she was protecting herself from her and saving me from the brainwash spell I was put under at the time," he explained as Siato groaned.  
  
" Then explain this," he said placing a picture in front of Inu Yasha. It was a picture of him and I in the past the time he tried to kiss me after I killed Kikyo.  
  
" What of it? I was in love with her then but then she fell in love with my brother," he stated calmly leaning back in his chair.  
  
" No further questions," he stated annoyed as Inu Yasha smirked taking a seat.  
  
" There will be a small recess then the court will be in order after lunch and we will have our answer," the judge stated dismissing the court.  
  
" Kagome!" Shippo yelled turning into his kit form jumping into my arms.  
  
" Hey baby, I'm so sorry you have to be here for this, I should have never gotten involved," I stated as he shook his head.  
  
" I won't let you die mommy, I won't let them touch you," he growled as I petted his tail.  
  
" We second that," Inu Yasha said walking up with Sango and Miroku. Sango and Miroku were walking hand in hand andI smiled.  
  
" Oh. so that's how it is, once I get charged for failure you get together, I see how it is," I said with a laugh.  
  
" This isn't funny Kagome," Inu Yasha stated seriously.  
  
" Well, I say that if I'm guilty I'll only live about two days after that until they execute me, I should be enjoying myself before I die," I stated as they shook there head.  
  
" For christ sake Kagome, your only 20 and your ready to accept death? What is wrong with you?" Inu Yasha yelled as I sat down and Shippo jumped out of my arms.  
  
" I'm too confused right now to do anything but smile, you think I'm doing it because I want to? I'm forceing an act here," I said as tears threatened to fall as the court was back.  
  
" The jury has a vertice," he stated as I young man stood up with a card in his hand.  
  
" Guilty," he said sitting down as everyone in the room gasped. I was dragged out of the room by the guard, which was Kenshin.  
  
" Kagome, you know you couldn't help Maru's death, he died in his sleep, why are you letting them do this to you?" he questioned taking me to the last cell. I sat by the wall as he chained my hands to the wall.  
  
" Because I don't know what else to do," I stated saddly.  
  
" Don't worry, the gang and I are going to get you out before the sentencing tomorrow, sleep now," he said leaving me in the room by myself. I watched the sunset and rise that day until I fell asleep. There were some voices from outside but I didn't listen for I was in a deep sleep.  
  
" I wish to look into her eyes," one said as the quard shook his head.  
  
" You are not aloud," he stated.  
  
" My brother just died and you will not alow me to see her?" he snapped.  
  
" Oh ,so he was a blood relitive to you, fine go on in, beware she is dangerous," the guard warned as he walked to my cell. I had my head bowed and my hands were chained above my head forcing me to stay to the ground without movement.  
  
" It is you who killed my brother," I heard him say knocking me out of my sleep. I never looked up to see his face, I looked at the ground in shame as he walked up to me. He kneeled in front of me and tilted my head up so I could see his face, " Sesshomaru?"  
  
" Yes love, it is I, Naraku spiked my water at the club with sleeping powder. It took me three days to get here and I guess I made it here just in time," he said kissing my cheek.  
  
" I thought you were dead," I said as a tear fell from my eye. He kissed it away and hugged me. I wish I could have hugged him back but the chains would not alow me to.  
  
" Don't worry, I'll make things better again," he whispered kissing my lips. I hastily kissed back so he wouldn't pull away as tears started to fall freely from my eye's  
  
" I love you," I whispered as he pulled away. He stroked my cheek then used his claws to unlock the chains. They cladered against the wall causing the guard to run in worried.  
  
" What have you done to the prisoner? Put her back," he demanded as Sesshomaru placed an arm around my waist  
  
" The mistress of the northernlands should not be treated with such disrespect," Sesshomaru said as the guard turned to me.  
  
" Do you have proff of this?" he questioned as I summoned the eight sided star to appear on my head.  
  
" It is royltiy to the norhternlands," I said as he nodded.  
  
" And you sir, what makes you think you can come in here at your free will and take here?" he snared as Sesshomaru growled.  
  
" I am Lord Sesshomaru of the Westarnlands, you should learn your place. I came to save Kagome because she is my soon- to- be mate, and I am the one she was sent to protect, I will explain later," he said walking past with me. Once around the corner I threw my arms around his neck and embraced him, " Iris."  
  
" I still can't believe your here with me," I whispered kissing his neck. He hugged me back and we stayed like that for awhile until I pulled away, " we should go."  
  
" Yes," he said kissing my lips before we walked up 5 flights of stairs to get to the lobby. I saw Sango, Miroku, Inu Yasha, and Kenshin sitting around the fire as we walked up.  
  
" Oh my god, I thought you were dead!" Sango yelled hiding behind Miroku, " please don't haunt me."  
  
" Sango, chill out, I'm sure there is an explaination to this," Inu Yasha stated turning to us.  
  
" Yes, please explain, why is there a demon in here and when did you get that tatoo on your head," I heard from behind us and I jumped around to see Siato standing there with a gun in his hands.  
  
" This demon, is the human called Maru," I stated.  
  
" We went to a club and Naraku spiked the water I was drinking with sleeping powder, I just woke up three days ago to find myself chained to a wall with Naraku and Shishio. I escaped and came here because I saw what was happening to Kagome," he explained as Siato pointed the gun to me.  
  
" Explain the mark," he spat as Sesshomaru placed an arm around my waist to comfort me.  
  
" You have heard you the lords of the land, have you not?" I questioned as he nodded.  
  
" Spike Higurashi of the North, Sesshomaru of the west, Kyo of the East, and Trey of the South," he said as I nodded.  
  
" The symbol on my head is the symbol of the North, I am Iris Kagome Higurashi, little sister to Spike Higurashi and heir the the northernlands," I said as he dropped his gun on the floor.  
  
" The last I heard of Iris Higurashi is when her father arranged her marriage to the heir to the westernlands," he stated and I looked up at Sesshomaru confused. I elbowed him and he looked down at me.  
  
" What is he talking about?" I questioned.  
  
" Before you left the middle age your father promised me your hand in marriage at the proper age," Sesshomaru said and I looked away.  
  
* It's nice to know they think of me as a piece of property,* I thought bitterly as I turned away.  
  
" General Higurashi, if I may, there is something here that you should see," Siato questioned turning away. I looked at the others the followed by myself into his office.  
  
" What is it boss?" I questioned taking a seat across from him.   
  
" There is a homicide case here that you might want to look at with your comrades," he stated handing me a folder. I nodded and walked out the door and sat down in front of the fire with the others.  
  
" Kagome, what is that?" Inu Yasha questioned as Sesshomaru sat down next to me.  
  
" A homicide case," I stated taking the pictures out to look at them.  
  
" Oh my God," I heard Sango say putting her hand over her mouth. I could understand why she was doing it because after all, it was her brother that was lying there dead in the picture with stab wounds. I dropped the file and ran to her before she fell to her knees embracing her.  
  
" Sango," I whispered sitting on the ground with her in my arms. She started to cry uncontrolably and I rubbed her back making soothing noises as Miroku walked up to me.  
  
" I'll take her to her room," he said taking her out of my arms brital style walking away. I sighed standing up taking my place back on the couch with the file in hand.  
  
" Is that really Kohaku?" Inu Yasha questioned as I nodded taking out the report. The detective on the case was my old friend Jen.  
  
" I'm going to go do a follow up on this case, I'll be back around midnight or so," I stated standing up. Sesshomaru walked outside with me and I turned to him, " duty calls, I'm going to go check out the scene."  
  
" I can help you," he said as I shook my head.  
  
" It's my job, I'll do it, besides, "future-mate", as you said, I can protect myslef," I growled attempting to walk away but he grabbed me and pulled me around to face him.  
  
" Don't be like that," he stated as I glared at him.  
  
" Don't be like what? You want me to forget what I just heard. How can I know that you love me when the whole thing was arranged? I just need some time alright, leave me be," I stated walking to my car driving off out of sight.  
  
" She doesn't believe me?" he questioned himself as he summoned his cloud and followed after me. It was an hour drive to the airport and once there I looked for Jen. I found her and she gave me some more information about the case, she didn't seem to remember me though but I took that as a good thing.  
  
I turned to see Sesshomaru behind me as I sighed and walked up to him.  
  
" Touch my shoulder if you insist on coming with me," I stated as he did. I instant transmissioned to ' Sakura High School' in the gym where it was night time.  
  
" How did you do that?" he questioned and I shurruged.  
  
" My friend Goku taught me how to do it, ( if you haven't noticed I'm throwing in random animes... I don't own them,) " I said as I walked down to the music hallway.  
  
" I remember this place," Sesshomaru said as I nodded.  
  
" You should, this is my old high school, you came here posing as a College student following me around. Lets see here, the murder happened in the music room with gas," I stated walking over to where the band room was. They had it marked off but I went under the tape switching on the light switch, " that's a nice sight."  
  
" Indeed," he said as we looked at the dead body of Kohaku. I sighed putting on some gloves walking up to the body uncovering the rest of the body.  
  
" He was staying after school for some help on his part for contest. He plays the French Horn number 229948576," I stated examining the body.  
  
" How do you know all these things about murders and stuff?" Sesshomaru questioned as I placed a piece of black hair in the bag. I grabbed another bag and placed a piece of red string in it.  
  
" CIA training, they teach you things about this," I stated placing the things in my pocket once I labeled them. I went into the insterment room and grabbed the French Horn he had been playing and took it out of the case. I took off the mouth piece and grabbed a clean one off of the directers desk as I blew in it to hear chrackling sounds, " God, never leave Jen to a homicid case."  
  
" Why is this?" he asked as I poured the spit into another bag.  
  
" Because she didn't check the insterment for spit, it could have some particals of blood in it and since it looks like he put up a fight it could have some information of the person who did this," I explained looking at Kohaku, " good for you."  
  
" You realize your talking to a dead boy," he stated as I rolled my eyes.  
  
" They said they couldn't find a murder weopon but it looks like it was done by a sword, what's this?" I questioned walking up to the body again. I put my hand in his pocket and took out the picture. It was a picture of Sango, " so, you remember Sango do you?"  
  
" He's not going to answer you," he stated as I shot him an icey glare.  
  
" No shit sherlock," I snapped walking out the room. I went to the main office and tried to open the door to find it locked. I willed my hand to grow claws as I unlocked the door disabling the code. I went to the computer and checked out his grades and scheldue. I printed out his schedule and went to his clasrooms. They seemed normal except when I came to Biology. I walked in and found a note on the floor so I picked it up and read it. What I saw wasn't something I wanted to see so I quickly put it in my pocket and retreated out of the building.  
  
" Now where are we going?" Sesshomaru questioned from behind us.  
  
" The lab," I stated walking into the lab since it was only a block away.  
  
" Kagome, I wasn't expecting to see you here," I heard someone say as I looked up to see Kouga.  
  
" So, you work as a researcher?" I questioned as he shook his head.  
  
" I'm on the case that happened at the school," he stated as I threw somethings onto the lab counter, " what are these?"  
  
" Things that were found on the victim," I stated walking out with Sesshomaru.  
  
" Kagome, are you alright?" Sesshomaru questioned placing his hands on my shoulders.  
  
" No, but I don't want to talk about it," I said as he pulled me back into an embrace.  
  
" You can tell me whenever you want to," he stated as I nodded and walked to the shrine. I hadn't seen my mom since school went on spring break so I would stay the night there. I came to the steps and something clinged to my leg as I looked down to see Kyo. I smiled at him and picked him up.  
  
" Does mommy know your out here this late?" he questioned me.  
  
" No, but I should be asking you the same question shouldn't I?" I questioned as he smiled.  
  
" I just wanted to see my big sissy again," he stated looking up at my with his cute blood red eyes. Normally they would scare the shit out of people but he was so cute that you chouldn't be afraid of him.  
  
" Who is this?" Sesshomaru questioned looking at me.  
  
" This is Kyo, my youngest brother, he is Naraku's child," I stated sadly as we walked inside to see my mom on the couch sleeping. She had a beer bottle in her hands and I rolled my eyes walking up to her. I took the botle and threw it away in the kitchen. We all walked upstairs to my room and I took the piece of paper out of my pocket. I handed it to Sesshomaru and told him I was going to take a shower. I walked out about 15 minutes later and I was pushed back onto my bed by Sesshomaru.  
  
" What are you doing?" I questioned as he smirked.  
  
" Well now, as I recall you are mad at me because you don't think I love you, you are highly mistaken lover," he whispered in my ear rolling off of me so he was laying next to me on the bed with his arms around my waist. I rolled over in his embrace placing my heads on his chest as my hands found there way around his waist also.  
  
" I'm sorry, I've been really stressed out lately, Siato has been pushing me hard lately because school starts up again next week," I stated as he started to rub my back. I release my hands from behind his back and turn in his hold once again with my back to him. His fingers gently glide against my arm to my face where he wipes away a fallen tear. I can feel his hot breath on my neck as he slowly starts to kiss my neck and I relax into his body, " your just doing this because you know who killed Kohaku."  
  
" I'm trying to make you chill out," he stated placing his head above mine on the pillow as he pulled the covers over us, " and because I know your father is out to get you and he wants me dead."  
  
" What are we going to do?" I question staring at the wall in front of me as I feel his arms tighten around me hoping I find comfort in his hold.  
  
" I don't know," he said, " but you should get some sleep, it will most likely be another stressful day tomorrow."  
  
" Your right, see you tomorrow, pleasent dream. And Sesshomaru?" I say as he ' hum' to show that he was indeed listening, " I love you."  
  
" I love you to, Iris, Kagome, or whatever your name is now after 500 years," he said kissing me on the lips as I responded. He deepened the kiss with his tongue as we pulled away breathless.  
  
" Kagome is fine, or whatever," I yawn falling asleep instantly. I wake up to the sound of my cell phone ringing and I looked at it to see Siato's cell neumber appear on the front. I put it on silent and throw it on the ground as I heard a small laugh from behind me.  
  
" That's not real professional," he stated kissing my nose as I smirk.  
  
" I have dance team pratice today, I already asked off work so he can go fuck a tree or whatever he wills without me," I stated looking down at the position we were in. His hands were right below my breasts and one of his legs was in between mine as the other one as on top, " you mind releasing me? I have to be at school in about two hours and it's an hour drive."  
  
" No," was his simple answer as the door to my room opened to reviel my mom who was being perky and carefree.  
  
" Kagome, when did you get home and who is this young man you have brought with you?" she questioned with a smile.  
  
" Last night and it's Sesshomaru," I yawned as she smirked.  
  
" Oh him, I think I remember him now, yes, he used to be your friend until we left the middle age, you guys were insepratable," she stated, " so would you like something to eat?"  
  
" No," Sesshomaru said standing up walking to my computer chair where he had placed his shirt. He put it on and I stood up and walked over to the closet.  
  
" Um, you can leave now," I stated as she walked away.  
  
" So, thats the same lady who holds the title of the northernlands?" he questioned as I nodded.  
  
" Let's just say she's been really depressed ever since she found out about Granpa's death and Naraku's kid," I stated as he nodded. I pulled out a white tanktop and a pair of black pants. I turned my back to him as I started to take off my shirt. Almost instantly I felt a hand on my back caressing the slash on my back. His hand found it's way to my face and his lips were on my lips. I let him kiss me for awhile until I remembered I was only wearing a bra and I pulled away turning away from him once more. I put my shirt on then told him to turn around so I could put my pants on. I grabbed a pair of socks and my black gym shoes before I walked up to him and placed my head on his back.  
  
" Kagome?" he questioned turning around as I placed my head on his chest. I grabbed his hands and laced our fingers together as I looked up at him.  
  
" I got to go, but first I have to take you back," I stated.  
  
" Why can't I stay here with you?" he questioned as I stood on my tip toes and kissed him on the check.  
  
" Because I'm going to college to practice but if you want you can stay here with my mom and brothers and babysit," I stated.  
  
" I'll do that," he said leaning down placing his head on my shoulder. I placed my arms around his neck and he placed his around my waist pulling me closer to him, " do you know what your doing to me?"  
  
" No, but I have a guess because it is the same thing you are doing to me," I whispered as he kissed my neck. I ran my fingers through his long silver hair and sighed as I heard my watch beep, " got to go."  
  
" Do you have to?" he questioned in a childish tone.  
  
" Yes," I stated as he kissed me before I left my room.  
  
" See you later," he said as I smiled at him before walking out the door. I took my moms car to school because she was under restriction and couldn't drive it anyways. I listened to my Linkin Park CD until I pull into the parking lot of the school and run into the gym to find most of the girls sitting on there butts with there boyfriend.  
  
" Well, it's about time you got here, your a minute late," the captin Yuki stated taking her spot on the floor as the rest of us fell in. We worked on our dance for three hours straight until everyone started to complain so we stopped.  
  
" Kagome, I would like to talk to you, alone," a guy said walking up to me pulling me out of the gym.  
  
" What's up Trunks?" I questioned as we walked outside to get some air.  
  
" I was watching you in there and I couldn't help but wonder why you didn't seem fazed by the pratice at all," he stated outloud as I sat on the step.  
  
" Dancing is my life and I can't complain about it," I said as he shook his head.  
  
" You remind me of someone I know at my work, her name is Kago Star, you know her?" he questioned as I stared at him dumbfoundedly. I heard someone clear their throat and I looked up to see Sesshomaru looking down at me.  
  
" Hey, what are you doing here?" I questioned as he looked at Trunks jealously.  
  
" Hey, I've seen you before to haven't I? You were hanging out with one of the generals at the CIA," he stated as I stood up.  
  
" I guess you'll never find out now will you, Prince of the Sayjians?" I questioned as he smirked.  
  
" I guess I won't," he said walking away as if nothing ever happened. I stood up and walked over to Sesshomaru.  
  
" Hey, you alright?" I questioned.  
  
" Fine," he stated walking away without another word. I was confused on why he was acting like this, then it hit me, he was jealous.  
  
" Sess!" I called out to him but he was already out of sight as I fell to my knees. * What did I do?*  
  
" Kagome?" I heard someone ask from behind me as I turned to see Yugi, my brothers wife.  
  
" Hey," I said wiping some tears from my eye's.  
  
" You want to go to the mall and talk about it?" she questioned, " I know how it feels."  
  
" Sure," I said as I drove her to the mall where we went to the foor court.  
  
" So, abot Sesshomaru, I've heard he found his love again and he was happy but just now he didn't look to happy," she stated taking a drink of her water.  
  
" I think he thinks I was flirting with Trunks," I stated as she started to laugh.  
  
" Trunks Brief? The man married to Pan?" she questioned as I nodded.  
  
" He came when we were talking about work," I stated as I felt a short pain go through me.  
  
" Hey, you alright?" she questioned and I shook it off as if it was nothing.  
  
" Perfectly fine," I stated with a forced smile.  
  
" I think that Sesshomaru has something stuck up his ass if he would think you would cheat on him, just think about it. I know you use to like Inu Yasha and look at where it got you now. You guys are best friends and Sesshomaru is jealous of him because he has been with you and he hasn't," she explained and I nodded.  
  
" I understand, but how do you know all of this?" I questioned.  
  
" Do you remember how I said I made a promise to protect your family?" she questioned as I nodded, " I was sent by your brothe Spike to make sure nothing bad happened to any of you, when I heard about your grandpa it almost killed me to know that I couldn't be there in time, all I could do was watch as Naraku pulled out the gun and shot. I wasn't in my demon form so I couldn't make it to his side in time so I hid, that's when I saw you and Sesshomaru coming andI fleed."  
  
" Your a demon?" I questioned as she nodded.  
  
" An Inu demon like you," she said with a smile.  
  
" So I take it the reason you vanished for two years is because you went back to be with my brother because you knew everything would be alright here," I said as she nodded, " and I take it he told you all about Sesshomaru and I."  
  
" Yes," she said as I felt the pain again.  
  
" Well, it was nice talking to you but I really must be going if I am going to be making it home in time," I stated as she nodded.  
  
" I'll call Spike to pick me up so don't worry about it," she said walking away. I walked to my car and started to drive home. It was almost sunset when I felt a massive wave of pain flow over me and I pulled off the road holding my heart. I looked up into the sky to see the full moon in the sky and I cursed locking my car running into the forest. I forgot that I wasn't in America anymore and the moon cycles were different. I looked don at my hands as they slowly and painfully became claws. I fell to my knees with a scream of pain holding my head. I felt two hands around my waist picking me up.  
  
" I should have known you were going to come back when it was going to be a full moon, Inu Yasha said as I felt the needle in my arm. I whimpered as the pain intensified, " damn it, I got here too late!"  
  
" Sure as hell you did," I stated as fangs grew into my mouth and I balled my hands into fists making my claws go into my hands releasing poison into them.  
  
" Kagome you can't do that!" Inu Yasha yelled forceing my hands open.  
  
" I don't care," I whispered as he stepped back.  
  
" What? he questioned as I looked up with a tear stained face.  
  
" I don't care if my own poison kills me, why should I live? I have nothing to live for," I stated falling to my knees.  
  
" You have plenty to live for, think of your family, your friends, most of all think about my brother, you die and he'll be heart broken," he stated causing me to cry even more.  
  
" Don't speak of what you don't know. Your brother is fucking jealous of Trunks, the camander at headquaters," I stated as he laughed.  
  
" The one married to Pan?" he questioned.  
  
" Yes, the one married to Pan, how many Trunk's are there?" I growled in pain.  
  
" I'm not going to sit back and watch you die, you have to kill me first," he stated taking a fight stance as I did the same. I lundged at him but my claw was caught by something. It wasn't Inu Yasha but once I saw the markings I knew who it was.  
  
Go away, Sesshomaru," I stated forcing my claw out of his.  
  
" Inu Yasha, leave," he ordered and for once Inu Yasha obeyed. Sesshomaru turned me around so that my back was facing him and held me in a tight embrace as a wave on pain hit me causing my knees to give out. He sat down next to a tree with me still in his hold. I was about to ball my hands into fist again but there was an arm in the way and I grabbed it instead.  
  
" Better me than you, my blood can fight it," he stated as I closed my eye's tightly. I leaned back into him as he tightened his hold on me. Tears streamed down my face as he licked them away leaving short kisses on my cheeks, " what is that stuff my brother injected into you?"  
  
" The strongest pain killer ever made along with some stuff that disables my poison but he showed up too late. Either way it still hurts like hell," I stated as I felt the pain subside and I put my tail in my lap to keep me warm. I removed my claws from his arm and brought his arm to my lips.  
  
" I'm sorry," I whispered licking the spilt blood on his arm and the wounds healed instantly.  
  
" No need, I should be the one apoligizing to you for earlier, but I want to ask you something," he said as I turned sideways in his embrace so I could look him in the eyes. He placed a hand on my cheek and I leaned into his touch smiling.  
  
" What is it?" I questioned as he brought out a ring and placed it on my left ring finger.  
  
" I want you to marry me, what is your answer to this?" he questioned as I laid my head on his chest.  
  
" I will," I said as he hugged me tighter.  
  
" I love you," he said as I looked up and kissed him on the lips. He pushed me down against the ground kissing me passionately. We kissed for what seemed like forever before he pulled away, " we should get you home."  
  
" Yes," I said as he helped me up. We walked to where my car was and he drove us back to the shrine. It was still night out when we got there so we crashed on the couch for the night. He laid behind me with his hands around my waist as we fell asleep. I woke up to the sound of someone gasping to see Kyo looking at me.  
  
" What's wrong baby?" I questioned as he walked up to me.  
  
" Mommy left me alone and I didn't know anybody was going to be here," he said walking up to me. I wrapped my tail around his waist and brought him to my chest.  
  
" Have a bad dream?" I questioned as Sesshomaru woke up.  
  
" What's going on?" he questioned looking down to see Kyo in my arms.  
  
" It was when that evil man tried to kill you the last time you were here," he said sobbing as I rubbed his back.  
  
" You'll be okay," I whispered as he snuggled into me and fell asleep.  
  
" You'll make a good mother," Sesshomaru whispered from behind me kissing my neck.  
  
" Thanks," I said falling asleep once again. Sesshomaru shifted his hands so they were around both of us and fell asleep instantly. 


	9. Dreams

Yo... sorry I haven't updated in a long time.  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Inu and co... or any other anime.  
  
Chapter 9 - Dreams   
  
I slowly opened my eye's to see the sun on my eyes.  
  
" Big sissy, I'm hungery," Kyo stated from my arms as I looked down at him with a smile. I placed a kiss on Sesshomaru's nose and slowly wiggled out of his embrace with Kyo in my arms.  
  
" What do you want to eat?" I questioned as he jumped ou of my arms and into the kitchen.  
  
" Eggs and toast please!" he stated giving me a sad smile as I patted him on the head. I got out the things I needed and started to cook right when I looked over to see Sesshomaru leaning up against the door frame with his arms crossed.  
  
" Good morning," I chirped as he smiled at me.  
  
" Morning love," he said as Kyo pulled slightly on his pants to get his attention. He kneeled down and picked the young child up and craddeled him in his arms, " what is it?"  
  
" Are you going to be my new big brother?" he questioned as I started to giggle from where I stood by the oven.  
  
" Hai," Sesshomaru said as Kyo smiled widely.  
  
" Does that mean daddy as well?" Kyo questioned and Sesshomaru looked at me strangely, " nee-chan said that once she settles down that she is going to fight to get custidy for me, whatever that means. I don't like living her with my real mommy, she hits me," he stated as Sesshomaru rubbed his back.  
  
" If Kagome said it then it will be done," he said as I looked at him shocked. I thought I would have had to beg him to let me but he was agreeing with me.  
  
' You owe me,' he mouthed and I couldn't help but laugh as I put our food on the table and we all sat down to eat.  
  
" I have yet another party to go to today, will you join me?" Sesshomaru questioned looking at me.  
  
" Sure," I said as he smiled. I heard the door unlock and I ran into the livingroom to see my mother looking wasted.  
  
" Hello dear," she stated with a smile.  
  
" Don't hello dear me mother, what do you think you are doing going out ever night getting drunk? Kyo needs you hear, I can't keep coming home like this just to see if you are taking care of him," I yelled as she leaned against the wall for support.  
  
" Shut up," she hissed closing her eye's.  
  
" You've changed so much mother, what happened to you?" I questioned.  
  
" You happened to me bitch, you always left me alone by myself with my father and then he dies," she stated saddly.  
  
" Get over the past mom, that happened two years ago, your not stable enough to handle a kid, your always going out with your friends, getting waisted, what next? You gonna have sex with strange men?" I hissed trying to keep my voice down.  
  
" I would never!" she argued.  
  
" Would never my ass mother, your drunk every night because of what happened two years ago, let go of the past and embrace the future, isn't that what you always told me? I want my little brother to grow up with a normal childhood and you can't give him that," I argued as she smacked me.  
  
" What are you going to do about it?" she hissed pushing me back.  
  
" When the time comes I will take him away from you, there's nothing you can do to stop me," I stated about to walk away when I felt her grab me, digging her nails into my wrist causing blood to spill onto the floor.  
  
" You keep saying this but I see no action, when are you going to take him Kagome?" she stated as I gritted my teeth in pain.  
  
" Now," I heard someone say from behind me andi turned to see Sesshomaru with a frightened Kyo hiding behind him. My mother released me right when she passed out cold from the sake. The least I could do was put her on the couch and that what I did as we walked out the door.  
  
" Why did you help me?" I questioned as Sesshomaru kissed me on the forehead.  
  
" I couldn't let my fiance get hurt," he said as I instant transmissioned all three of us to headquaters.  
  
" Kagome!" I heard someone yell as I turned around to see Shippo.  
  
" Hey baby," I said as he hugged me.  
  
" I missed you, I thought you said you were going to be coming back last night," he said letting me go.  
  
" I ran into a few things," I said looking up at Sesshomaru.  
  
" What's Kyo doing here?" Shippo asked as Kyo jumped into his arms.  
  
" Big brother!" he said as Shippo kissed his forehead. He could smell the alcohol on him and bothered not to ask why he was there with us.  
  
" You want me to get Kaoru to take care of him for awhile?" he asked as I nodded.  
  
" Just for tonight," I said as he nodded. I took Sesshomaru to my room as he willed a dress to appear in his hands.  
  
" Take a shower and put this dress on," he said handing me the light blue dress. I smiled at him and kissed his lips.  
  
" Thanks," I said making my way to the shower. Once inside I quickly took a shower and placed a towel around my body as I dried my hair. I styled it with the part on the side as I brush my teeth and do my make up. Once done with that I put on the dress that falls to my knees. I walk out of the bathroom to find Sesshomaru in his human form once again wearing a black tuxedo with Inu Yasha leaning against the wall.  
  
" You look gorgeous," Sesshomaru says walking up to me placing a kiss on my forehead.  
  
" Thanks," I said as I put on my white dress shoes.  
  
" You'll be singing two songs tonight," Sesshomaru imformed me as we walked out the door with Inu Yasha fallowing us.  
  
" What songs?" I questioned as he whispered them in my ear so Inu Yasha can't hear. I giggle alittle as we enter the limo and it drives off to the ball. The only problem was is that Inu Yasha didn't get the memo that you had to have a date. He explained his situation and they aloud him to pass as I almost doubled over from laughing so much.  
  
" It's not funny Kag," he said leaning up against the wall as I walked up on to the stage. It was already set up for the songs I was going to sing so I took my place at the microphone and started to sing. The song was Tangerine Dreams by Do as Infinity.  
  
~trying to sleep in a noisy city  
  
There's no expression on my face, as I lift my neck with uneasiness  
  
Tying to catch dreams and wishes~  
  
  
  
I watch as Inu Yasha's eyes open in suprise as he watches Kikyo walk through the door, a small smile graces her lips as she greets the person at the door. She walks to the other side of the room and leans up against the wall with a short sigh.  
  
~If I chase them, how far will I have to go to feel them?  
  
I can't escape this time twice  
  
Stoping and crying..  
  
..Things like that always happen, don't they?~  
  
Inu Yasha looks at her just when she turns to look at him. He see's something in her eye's that he hadn't seen in over 50 years, they hold true emotion in them. She smiles a sad smile at him as she looks at the ground.  
  
~Suddenly I notice that I'm scared  
  
I'm getting used to the repetition of my usual days  
  
Earnestly seeking, yet [in the process] being hurt  
  
At that time..~  
  
I watch as I see Inu Yasha finally get up the nerve to go up to her. They exchange in alittle chit chat and then something unexpected happened. He took her hand in his and led her to the dance floor. They smile warmly at each other before they start to dance.  
  
~We were running away and shaking  
  
"Were you okay?" Was asked on the other side of the phone  
  
Your voice always gave me courage  
  
Smiles, tears, everything..  
  
..Is being caught for life in the future  
  
Someday, one day..  
  
We'll reach our wishes..  
  
If we just believe~  
  
I watch as they get lost in each others eye's as they don't stop danceing and don't notice that I have switched to the song My Immortal by Evanescence. I can see tears streaming down Kikyo's face as she dances with her lost love, I can tell Inu Yasha feels the same way because right when I end the somg he kisses her and Sesshomaru walks up to me placing a hand on my shoulder.  
  
" You think we did the right thing?" he questioned as I looked up at him.  
  
" If you mean bringing back the real Kikyo with the Shikon No Tama then yes, I believe we did the right thing, they look so happy together, everyone deserves someone to love," I said as Sesshomaru lead me to the dance floor. We seemed to dance the night away until it was over and we walked over to the new couple.  
  
" Kagome, thank you so much!" he stated hugging me. I hugged him back as Kikyo smiled at me warmly. Once Inu Yasha was done hugging me she did the same.  
  
" I'm in your debt, I'm glad you brought me back to be with Inu Yasha," she stated wipping a tear away from her eye.  
  
" You won't be in my debt if you do one thing for me," I said with a smile as she looked as me confused.  
  
" What would that be?" she asked.  
  
" Don't break his heart agian," I say with as smile as Sesshomaru tightens his hold around my waist.  
  
" Never again," she said turning to Inu Yasha. She hugs him and we walk away to give them some time to catch up.  
  
So.. it's been while since I updated... sorry... not like i got alot of reveiws anyways... *sighs* oh well... Please read and reveiw! Tiff sorry for spelling errors. 


	10. Naraku

Well... it's been awhile hasn't it?? O_o... sorry... I've been outta ideas.  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Inu and co.  
  
Chapter 10- Naraku  
  
" What are we going to do?" I questioned we Sesshomaru and I made our way to the balcony.  
  
" About what?" he questioned placing his arm around my waist as we stepped outside.  
  
" Naraku, he'll strike soon, I can feel it, him and Shishio," I explained as he nodded.  
  
" That is a problem isn't it, well, if it helps he doesn't have an arm, I took the liberty of biting it off," he smirked as I looked at him.  
  
" And you failed to tell me this why?" I questioned as he brought his head down to rest on my shoulder.  
  
" I didn't think it was important, besides, at the time you weren't really talking to me," he stated as I nodded my head. Sesshomaru moved his hand down to mine and started to play with the engagement ring on my finger. He was acting like a sad puppy and I didn't know why.  
  
" What is it?" I questioned looking him in the eyes. He shook his head and refused to tell me as I sighed. I lifted my right hand to his cheek and ran my finger litely down his face making him groan.  
  
" Stop," he whispered as I shook my head.  
  
" Not until you tell me why you got all sad," I said turning in his hold as the balcony door swung open to relieve a short plump boy panting.  
  
" Lord Sesshomaru! Somethings wrong," he panted still out of breath as Sesshomaru released me and turned to the boy.  
  
" Jaken, what is wrong?" he questioned as all three of us ran into the ball room to see most of the people dead, well, mast ofthe humans anyways.  
  
" Kukuku, if it isn't Sesshomaru and the pethetic miko," Naraku laughed as I covered my ears.  
  
" That laughing is enough to make someoe go insane you know that!" I yelled flipping backwards as my outfit changed. I was now wearing half of a back skirt and half shorts. My shirt was blood red which had a really low neck line. A pair of combat boots ended up on my feet as my hair grew longer and some parts were braided throwen up into a ponytail. I clicked the triger back on the two puns I was currently holding in my hands and took aim.  
  
" I wouldn't do that if I were you ," he smirked as a figure appeared next to him.  
  
" Father?" I questioned in disbelief as I heard Sesshomaru growl from nest to me.  
  
" My fair Iris, it's great to see you again," Julius laughed as a tear fell from my eye.  
  
" Kagome, don't believe him! He isn't your father, he died long ago," Inu Yasha yelled from across the room from where he was currently fighting Kagura. I reaimed the gun pointing it to the person in the window who was Shishio. I fired the gun and he fell to the floor with a 'thump' and I knew he was dead.  
  
" Call off your men!" I growled.  
  
" HEY!" Kagura yelled from he other side of the room.  
  
" Fine, call off your men and WOMEN!" I growled as he smirked even bigger.  
  
" Now why would I do that?" he questioned as Kanna walked up with her mirror.  
  
I thought back to the homicide case with Kohaku and put two and two together. When Kohaku stayed after school there was a flute player who also stayed.  
  
" You killed Kohaku!" I yelled in anger as she nodded.  
  
" I was ordered to do so," she said with no emotion in her voice whatsoever.  
  
" You'll pay," I stated willing my gun to vanished and my sword appeared. I lundgd at her making sure not to look in her mirror. She easily dodged my attack as I saw Naraku charge Sesshomaru. I knew he could take care of himself so I contnued my fight. Every now and then I would get hit but it wouldn't be enough to get me down. I sliced her arm causingher to drop the mirror and I picked it up. Kanna stayed on the ground unmoving.  
  
" HEY NARAKU!" I yelled as he turned to me and I activated the mirror. Almost instantly his soul was sucked in as I fell to my knees. There were two things floating in the aor and I could make out that they were hearts. One flew to Kanna and the other to Kuraga as they fell over instantly.  
  
" Kagome," Sesshomaru said running over to me.  
  
" Burn the body," I stated as he chanted as spell and the body became ash. After the body was destroyed I broke the mirror so nobody could use it again and the spirits of Kanna and Kagura returned to them as Naraku's went down to hell. Sesshomaru ran up to me and hugged me.  
  
" It's over," he whispered as I hugged him back.  
  
" What's with the stupid human bitch?" Jaken questioned walking over to us.  
  
" Jaken," Sesshomaru warned as he gulped.  
  
" Be nice you two," I said walking over to him.  
  
" I may be a bitch but I'm proud of it," I stated walking passed him to my dad who was standing there massively comfused.  
  
" Iris!" he yelled running up to me hugging me.  
  
" Daddy," I cried hugging him back. Inu Yasha, Kikyo, and Sesshomaru all walked over to us.  
  
" Sesshomaru," my father said releasing me turning to the Lord of the Westernlands.  
  
" What is it?" he questioned as my father placed a hand on the small of my back.  
  
" Do you not remember what I promised you so long ago?" he questioned refering to my hand in marrage.  
  
" My lord, did you not see the ring on her finger?" Sesshomaru questioned as my father lifted my hand to his face.  
  
" I guess I overlooked that detail, my apoligies," he said bowing.  
  
" Wow, you mean Sesshomaru, the emotionless jerk, popped the question?" Inu Yasha teased earning him a nudge in the ribs from Kikyo.  
  
" Hush now," she said as I walked up to Sesshomarus opened arms. He embraced me as he kissed my neck as I turned in his hold.  
  
" Well, I would love to stay but I think I owe my mate an apoligy for being gone for so long," he said.  
  
" You might not want to do that," I warned as I explained to him what had happened over the passed years.  
  
" I see, well, I'm going to go over there and make sure she is alright and I'm sure I'll be able to stop hre from doing that stuff," he said walking away as I looked down at the ground shaking my head with a smile on my face. The cell phone from my pocket rang scaring the shit out of me as I answered it.  
  
" General, congrates on a job well done, your plane for Japan will be leaving in two days, good day," Siato said hanging up as I put the phone away. I teleported Sesshomaru and I back to his place in his room as he buried his nose in my hair.  
  
" Do you really have to go back?" he questioned in a sad voice.  
  
" Hai," was my answer as I dropped my head.  
  
" So, your going to leave me again after so long?" he said kissing my neck making me shiver.  
  
" I have to," I whispered as his hands started to move up and down my sides.  
  
" Two days," he whispered as I nodded.  
  
" Two day," I stated turning to him planting a firm kiss on his lips as he returned it willingly. The next two days were going to be hell, I could feel it now. 


	11. I'm Still Here

I was going to go off on a few people that reveiw me but I desided against it... but this is going to be the last chapter... I was going to make it longer but a few people are really making my blood boil so sorry for the people who wanted this to be longer.  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Inu and co... I swear on my honor.  
  
Chapter 11- I'm still here.  
  
As I had prodicted, the last two days were hell, literally. I soon found myself at the airport with Sesshomaru embracing me promising never to forget me. He also promised that Rin would be fine with him.  
  
" I love you," I said as he kissed my lips passionatly.  
  
" And I you, koi," he whispered causing shivers to go through me. Tears started to fall from my eyes as I kissed him hard and he complied. We both pulled away breathless as I looked up at him with blood shot eyes. I touched his cheek lightly with my fingertips as he leaned into my touch. The lady called for my flight as we hugged one last time before I started to walk away. I couldn't believe I was leaving him like this. I finally find him and I have t go back to Japan to finish out school. I got on the plane and sat next to Inu Yasha and Kikyo. I felt strong arms encircle my waist and then I found myself on someones lap as I looked up to see Inu Yasha's concerned face.  
  
" You'll see him again, tears don't suit you," Inu Yasha said.  
  
" No they don't, I like the cheery you better Kag," Kikyo stated from the right of Inu Yasha. I liked the fact that she wasn't jealous of Inu Yasha and I friendship. She wasn't the evil bitch ladt who got jealous at everybodt anymore, we were friends, hard to believe isn't it? I smiled and wiped away the tears from my eyes.  
  
" Your right, Sesshomaru wouldn't want me to cry over him anymore," I said as Inu Yasha placed me back in my seat.  
  
" That's my girl," he laughed petting my head as him he were praising a dog. The rest of the flight was boring and I ended up falling asleep on Inu Yasha's shoulder as he placed his arm around me.  
  
" Hey Inu Yasha, you trying to be a pimp? Two girls now huh?" Miroku quesioned as he held a sleep Sango in his arms.  
  
" Oh yeah," he said.  
  
Once we were back in Japan we went home and got rested up for school the next morning.  
  
*******One year later************  
  
I stood backstage in Japans most popular dance place. I was leaning against the wal trying to calm my nerves as Sango ran up to me.  
  
" Kagome, your going to be great!" she said as I took a drink of water.  
  
After we had returned to Japan and school I ended up getting offered a contracted in singing and here I am now. I already had a record out and was one of the biggest singers in Japan.  
  
Today was the first time I had accually been in a really famous place with so many people watching me. I heard them call my name and I slowly walked out. I looked at the people who and come just to see me and smiled. I walked to the microphone and started speekin.  
  
" Thanks so much for coming tonight, you don't know how much it means to me. On with the show" I said as the music to 'Real Emotion' by Kumi Koda.  
  
What can I do for you?   
  
What can I do for you?   
  
What can I do for you?   
  
I can hear you   
  
What can I do for you?   
  
What can I do for you?   
  
What can I do for you?   
  
Never felt that I would wind up by myself   
  
You got all my wild imagination   
  
But now here I am finding myself so lost   
  
And there is a way for me to turn back   
  
Oh, I think I see they're different from   
  
What I had imagined they would be   
  
Everything looked different   
  
Now I'm getting dizzy spells   
  
It's real emotion shaking up the world   
  
I'll never give it up, I don't ever wanna lose this far   
  
No more than I can do, but I am just too wrong   
  
And in my heart I can hear you say that I am not alone   
  
What can I do for you?   
  
What can I do for you?   
  
What can I do for you?   
  
I can hear you   
  
What can I do for you?   
  
What can I do for you?   
  
What can I do for you?   
  
Never gotta look back, I'm already here   
  
'cause you gave me faith I'm on my own now   
  
If anything happens unexpectedly   
  
I know you are there to come and save me   
  
What do I do now? What can I do now   
  
For the truth that you have made me see?   
  
All that I can do now is believe in what I feel   
  
It's real emotion shaking up the world   
  
I'll be forever blessed for you to stand by me   
  
There, before so many things you tell me   
  
That's why I am here, you gave me strength   
  
And now I know that I am not alone   
  
What can I do for you?   
  
What can I do for you?   
  
What can I do for you?   
  
What can I do for you?   
  
What can I do for you?   
  
What can I do for you?   
  
I can hear you   
  
It's real emotion shaking up the world   
  
You're always here with me so deep in my heart   
  
And I am there beside you when you need me   
  
It's a valid draw, just close your eyes and you'll   
  
See me there 'cause you are not alone   
  
It's real emotion shaking up the world   
  
I'll never give it up, I don't ever wanna lose this far   
  
No more than I can do but I am just too wrong   
  
And in my heart I can hear you say that I am not alone   
  
What can I do for you?   
  
What can I do for you?   
  
What can I do for you?   
  
I can hear you   
  
What can I do for you?   
  
What can I do for you?   
  
What can I do for you?   
  
I can hear you   
  
I can hear you  
  
I sang a few other songs including 1,000 words, the song I wrote for Sesshomaru until I got to the last song.  
  
" This song goes out to a special friend of mine that I wish was here tonight. A slow beat started as I took the microphone in my hands.  
  
I am a question to the world  
  
Not an answer to be heard  
  
Or a moment that's held in your arms  
  
And what do you think you'd ever say  
  
I won't listen anyway  
  
You don't know me  
  
And I'll never be what you want  
  
Me to be  
  
And what  
  
Do you think you'd understand  
  
I'm boy, no, I'm a man  
  
You can't take me  
  
And throw me away  
  
And how  
  
Can you learn what's never shown  
  
Yeah, you stand here on your own  
  
They don't know me  
  
'Cause I'm not here  
  
[Chorus]  
  
And I want a moment to be real  
  
Want to touch things I don't feel  
  
Wanna hold on and feel I belong  
  
And how can the world want me to change  
  
They're the ones that stay the same  
  
They don't know me  
  
'Cause I'm not here  
  
And you see the things they never see  
  
All you wanted - I could be  
  
Now you know me  
  
And I'm not afraid  
  
And I want to tell you who I am  
  
Can you help me be a man  
  
They can't break me  
  
As long as I know who I am  
  
[Chorus]  
  
And how can the world want me to change  
  
They're the ones that stay the same  
  
They can't see me  
  
But I'm still here  
  
They can't tell me who to be  
  
'Cause I'm not what they see  
  
Yeah, the world is still sleepin' while I keep on dreaming for me  
  
And their words are just whispers and lies that I'll never believe  
  
[Chorus]  
  
And how can you say I'll never change  
  
They're the ones that stay the same  
  
I'm the one now  
  
'Cause I'm still here  
  
I'm the one  
  
'Cause I'm still here  
  
I'm still here  
  
I'm still here  
  
I'm still here  
  
I slowly lowered the microphone back to the stand as a single tear fell from my eye. I felt someone grasp my wrist and pull me around. Before I could say anything I felt there lips over my mouth and I instantly knew who they belonged to. We pulled apart and I looked at him.  
  
" I didn't think you wouldn't come," I whispered walking off stage wit his hand in mine.  
  
" I wouldn't have missed it for the world koi," he said looking at me. I smiled up at him as we walked out the back door. Everything seemed to be back to normal, well, as normal as it was ever going to be anyways. As for me, I wouldn't have changed a thing about my life. I lived it without regrets and I learned to love once again. Things were good.  
  
~End~ 


End file.
